I Will Remember You
by darkelf1313
Summary: A tragic turn in Hermione's life leads her into the arms of the least likely person. Chapter 30 up! UPDATED!
1. Poor Hermione

I Will Remember You  
By Elvenprincess

Disclaimers and Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, that belongs to JK Rowling.  
(though if she would like to let me have Snape for a week, I would not protest)  
I am not even positive I own the plot. I haven't seen this story yet but hey,  
if you think I took it from you, email me and I will give you credit. Don't sue,  
I am a poor college student.

This story is between a PG 13 and an R.  
I haven't decided if their will be any sex (graphic or non) but there will be adult themes,  
and very harsh language. And yes this is a Hermione/Snape romance.  
IF ANY OF THIS BOTHERS YOU, STOP READING! I want no flames about the content or the language.  
You have been warned now about it. If you chose to keep reading, then it is you're problem.  
(this little rant was inspired by my displeasure over decision to cut out all NC-17).  
Now onto the story.

(Revised to eliminate a BIG inconsistancy)

Hermione was in shock. She had come home from the store to find what every wizard dreads.  
Her house in ruin, and the Dark Mark floating above the burning wreckage.  
She stood there completely speechless. There were no tears, no angry words.  
She had not processed yet. She heard the distinctive pop of an apparition, as well as the sirens  
from the Muggle officials. On either side of her stood Professor McGonagall and  
Professor Dumbledore. Both put a hand on her shoulder, knowing better than to try to  
speak to her. Nothing they could say would make a difference right now.

Dumbledore left Hermione with McGonagall and went to speak to the MoM officials and the  
Muggle police. He was named her guardian, along with McGonagall, as Hermione's parents  
were both only children, and her grandparents were unable to care for her in their old age.  
Dumbledore grabbed his hat off his head, and muttered a charm. "Hermione, grab the hat, dear.  
We are taking you home."

The next few weeks were a blur. A memorial service had been held as there were no bodies  
left to bury. Hermione had owled Harry and Ron, and they wanted to come to her,  
but they were helping Sirius with an important mission somewhere in Africa.  
Hermione had lost nearly everything, except for the rather large trust fund her parents  
had left her. She withdrew all of it and transferred it to a vault at Gringotts.  
She would have to go Diagon Alley to replace all of her supplies, but that could wait.  
Right now the professors who remained at Hogwarts were just trying to get her settled  
in to her new life.

"Hermione, I have some news for you." "Yes, Professor?" We shall wait for Minerva and then...  
Ah there she is! Come in Minerva." "How did you know? I hadn't even knocked yet!"  
"Oh, well anyway, I have brought you two here to deliver some news.  
Hermione, I am sure it is no surprise, but you were again top of your class last year.  
You are now a sixth year, so I believe it is time we made you a prefect.  
This of course comes with some responsibilities, but some privileges as well.  
You now have your own room and bathroom, as well as access to the library's Restricted section.  
Here is your badge." "Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore, and you Professor McGonagall.  
I won't let you down." "We know you won't, child. And do please call us by our first names,  
at least during the holidays." "Yes Prof...Minerva. I shall try to remember."  
"Splendid! Now it is nearly time for lunch, so we should probably make our way to the Great Hall."  
"Wonderful idea, Albus. Come along, Hermione dear."

Hermione was surprised how few of the professors were still at Hogwarts.  
She had never really thought about them having lives outside of Hogwarts.  
Albus had told her they were running missions or visiting families.  
Hermione could understand that. The war had begun at the end of her 4th year, over a year ago.  
The attacks had been brutal and were getting more frequent. Many students had been taken from  
school, and many of the Slytherins had voluntarily withdrawn to join the Death Eaters  
along with their parents. Hermione knew it was a mistake for the parents to take the  
children away from Hogwarts, as Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared.  
Hogwarts was the only place they were safe.

Hermione joined the few remaining professors at the Head Table. She sat beside Minerva,  
who was to her left, and Remus on her right. He had been asked back for the  
Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Hagrid was still there, as were Poppy and  
Professor Sprout. Snape, whose chair she now occupied, was one of the absentees.  
She wondered what he was doing, as she could not imagine that cruel man having a family to visit.  
It was well known that he had been a spy, a role he was forced to cease when Lucius Malfoy  
discovered him and reported to the Dark Lord

Hermione was not feeling to well, and had no appetite, so she excused herself from the table  
and headed towards the library where she spent most of her days. She now had access to many  
more books, and could not wait to ingest them as she did with most books, fully taking in all  
the knowledge they offered.


	2. How Does that foot taste?

Sorry it took me so long guys and gals. I will normally update on   
Mondays, but I have been sick all weekend. So here is the next chapter,  
and yes, we finally have some Snape. Thoughts will be noted with ~ ~  
  
Hermione was enjoying her newfound privileges in the Restricted  
section. She was reading up on the rise and fall of the Dark Arts   
in Europe. These volumes gave much more detail than their   
Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks. It scared her to think that   
people could do such horrors to one another. She thought of her  
parents, and wished she had been there. She did not want to die,   
but she needed to know if they suffered. It was, she believed, her   
fault they had died, she at least wanted to know how. As she continued  
to read, she felt herself getting very depressed, so she decided it was  
time to move onto a different subject. She quickly found herself in the  
Potions section. Potions was secretly her favorite subject, though   
everyone else believed it was Transfiguration. Being Muggleborn,   
magical theory and wand magic were harder to grasp. She was no less   
talented in them, but she preferred potions, particularly herbal   
potions. Each herb had a set list of properties, and the brewer   
combined those to achieve the end result. It fascinated her.   
She spent hours pouring over volumes until she found a potion she knew  
she had to try. It was the Priore Diem potion. If brewed correctly,   
it would allow her, in her head, to go back to the night her parents   
were killed and see everything through the eyes of one of her parents.   
She only needed something that belonged to the person whose point of   
view she wished to see. That was easy, as Hermione had borrowed her   
mother's amber pendant the day that they had been killed. She wrote   
down the lengthy potion and checked to make sure she could get all of   
the ingredients. Most of them were in the student stores, though some   
would require a late night trip to Greenhouse 5, where Professor Sprout  
kept her most rare or deadliest plants. She knew that wouldn't be too   
difficult. She would make her trip tonight and spend tomorrow brewing   
her potion. She looked at the clock, and realized that it was already   
time for dinner. She had missed lunch and was very hungry. She returned  
her volumes to the shelves and made her way to the Great Hall.  
  
She walked through the double doors and into the Great Hall.   
As she entered, she noticed the enchanted shy was quite stormy tonight.  
She would most likely get soaked on her trip to the greenhouse tonight.  
But she dismissed her worries and took her seat. It was Snape's seat,   
but as he was not here and she had sat there every meal since she   
arrived, she could care less. She was enjoying her meal for once,   
as she had not had much appetite these past few weeks. Suddenly the   
Great Hall doors burst open and in walked Snape, soaked from the rain   
and in a very foul mood. "Why is SHE in my seat?" "Serverus, please   
calm down. We had no idea you would be back this evening." "Albus, I   
find that hard to believe as you always seem to know everything else.   
And you, Miss Granger, why are you STILL. IN. MY. SEAT?!" Hermione   
stood up, eyes stinging with tears she would not shed in front of him.   
She looked as him with fire in her gaze and acid in her voice.   
"So sorry, sir. I did not know that your highness would be returning   
this evening." She stormed from the hall, ran for her room, and let   
the tears fall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well done, Severus! She probably won't leave her room for a month now."  
"Oh stuff it, Minerva. What is that know-it-all Gryffindor doing here   
anyway?" "Severus, that is ENOUGH! I will see you in my office as soon   
as dinner is through." "Yes Headmaster."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione fell onto her bed, tears falling freely. ~ Why does he have   
to be such an insufferable git? It's not like I knew he would be here   
tonight. There were tons of extra chairs. Couldn't he have sat in one   
of those, just for tonight? He was only such a prat because I am a   
Gryffindor. If I had been one of his precious Slytherins, he would   
never have been so mean to me. Then again if I were a Slytherin,   
I wouldn't be here, because my parents wouldn't be dead! ~   
With that she collapsed into a fit of sobs, with violent tremors   
causing her small body to shake.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus had gone straight to his quarters after his talk with Albus.   
He had been told everything about Hermione's situation. ~ How could I   
have been so awful to her? Poor girl just lost her parents, and I had   
to go in there and act like a git. I should have known that something   
bad had happened, or else why would she be there? I should apologize.   
Tomorrow, yes tomorrow. Albus said she spends all day in the library,   
so I will find her there and speak to her. Contrary to popular belief,  
I do not hate the girl. She is the most intelligent witch I have ever   
taught. She reminds me of...well, me. I must set the record straight   
tomorrow. ~ Severus finished his snifter of brandy, and made his way  
to his bedchamber in hopes of getting a few hours of sleep before his   
nightmares started again.  
Well I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up next Monday  
at the latest. If I have time, I may update again on Friday.   
And in case you all were wondering, I do know everything that is going  
to happen, it is just sitting down and writing it that is going to take  
time. I am a 3rd year college student, so homework must come first. 


	3. Stupid Girl!

Okay, I know it has been ages. And I am very sorry. As I have mentioned  
I am a Junior in college (university) and I have been extremely busy.   
My entire life came crashing down on me, and I just couldn't write.   
Anyway, the semester is over in two weeks so I should be able to get   
chapters up regularly now. For those of you who haven't figured it out   
yet, I am American. I will do my best to keep the characters sounding   
British, but don't go and flame me if I get a few things wrong. This   
chapter will be fairly dark in nature, as Hermione is going to see what  
happened to her parents. If death and destruction bothers you, turn   
back now. You have been warned. Thoughts still denoted with ~ ~  
  
Hermione woke up in her rooms and looked around. ~ Oh Gods! What time   
is it? I still need to go to the Greenhouse! ~ Hermione looked out the   
window of her private room and saw that it was full night, about two   
or three in the morning she guessed. Just enough time to get there and   
back before sunup. She just had to hope her luck would hold that a   
certain sinister head of house wasn't lurking in the halls, as he   
always seemed to be. She grabbed a small drawstring bag, a knife, and   
her heavy cloak, as the air was strangely cool for the middle of summer.   
She bound her ginger hair up under the hood so that she wouldn't be   
easily recognized. It was time to go 'liberate' a few supplies from   
Professor Sprout.  
  
************************************************************************  
In his chambers, Snape did not rest easily. His thoughts of the past   
few weeks were a blur. So much pain, So much death. He had been on   
another...assignment...the night of the attack on the Granger girl's   
home. Thank the gods she wasn't there. Had she been lost the war   
efforts, as well as the entire wizarding world have suffered. She was   
the most brilliant mind to come through Hogwarts since...himself.   
Voldemort knew this as well. He wanted the girl for himself. If she   
would not be turned to the Dark, then he would kill her. Either way,   
he came out on top.  
Severus Snape awoke with a start. ~ Why in the name of the gods am I   
thinking about her? She is just a girl after all! ~ Knowing he would   
get no more sleep that night, he stalked his way to his bathroom to   
take a shower before he was forced to greet another sickeningly   
beautiful morning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione slunk out of the castle as quickly and as quietly as she could.   
She hated being so dishonest, especially to the teachers who had been   
so kind to her these past few weeks. But she had to know. She still   
felt as if it were her fault, and she needed to know how much they   
suffered because of her. A quick Alohomora on the door of the herbal   
greenhouse and she was in. ~ Okay, looks like everything I need is   
here...except the lavender! Damn it! How could she not have any   
lavender?!~ Hermione spied a note nearby, and though she knew she   
shouldn't, she opened it. 'Professor Sprout, I needed the lavender for   
a sleeping potion for Poppy. Best to get a head start on restocking her  
stores. As it grows quickly, I am sure you will have no trouble   
replacing it. SS' ~ Damn Him! One way or another that man is always a   
thorn in my side! Looks like I'll be making another trip tonight.~  
***********************************************************************  
  
Snape came into his private workroom to start the potions for Poppy.   
~ Every year, those brats get worse! Poppy needs more and more potions   
every year, yet the student body stays around the same size. Why?!~   
Snape looked at the work table to see all of the ingredients he had   
laid out the night before. ~I could have sworn there was another bundle  
of lavender! Damn! Sprout probably found a way in here and took it   
back, just to spite me. Oh well, I really didn't need as much as I took   
anyway. Now to a delightful day. Brewing potions, with no dunderhead   
students to worry about. Crap! I forgot that I needed the Mugwort too.   
Suppose I best go get it now.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione combined all of the misappropriated ingredients, including   
the lavender that she had 'borrowed' from Snape, into her little   
cauldron, and put her mothers pendent on. She waited for the potion to   
cool. She drank down a large gobletful, as she wanted to make sure she   
saw everything, and did not want to have to take more later. Within   
moments her eyes glazed over as she began to see step by step what had   
happened that fateful night. She saw the house as it had been, with   
everything still in place. She could tell by the view point that she   
was in her mother's favorite chair. It worked! Hermione didn't   
realize, but just as her mother got up and walked towards the kitchen,   
Hermione got up and began walking down the corridor. She could not see   
where she was going, or who was coming. All she saw was her mother   
making a cup of tea. Within a few moments, she could hear loud yelling,  
male voices, including one very familiar drawl, outside of her home.   
From there it was almost in slow motion. The sound of the door being   
blown right off the frame, an Avada Kedavra from a man that sounded   
very much like an older version of Goyle, and then she saw him come   
into the kitchen, a Death Eater, with a lock of long, platinum blond   
hair sticking out from under the hood. A flash of green light, and an   
Avada Kedavra were the last thing she remembered before everything went  
black.  
************************************************************************  
  
Snape stalked down the hall in a foul mood, mad at himself for   
forgetting the Mugwort. He and Sprout were not on the best of terms,   
as she was just too bubbly for his liking. He turned the corner and   
saw Her. ~ Oh great. I was hoping to put this off a little longer, but   
as the girl is here now, I should probably apologize now. Plus this is   
neutral ground and I will be able to make a quick exit. "Miss Granger,   
I would like to speak with you a moment." ~Strange, she doesn't seem to  
have heard me. Wait, her eyes, they are glazed...~ "Miss Granger...er  
Hermione? I am sorry for how I behaved, and for your recent..." ~She   
walked right past me! She didn't even acknowledge me! I know I was   
harsh but really!~ "Now see here, Miss Granger, I..." Snape said as he   
turned around, just in time to hear her let out a blood curdling scream  
before she collapsed back into his arms.  
I know I said I would have this up a long time ago, but I just didn't   
have it in me. Now that we are getting to the good part, updates should  
be more frequent. If you would like an email when I update, tell me so   
in a review. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you Enjoyed. 


	4. Did anyone get the number of that truck?

Chapter Four  
  
"POPPY!" Snape shouted as he carried the limp form of Hermione into the  
Hospital Wing. "What in the name of Merlin are you shouting at me for,   
Severus Snape? What is so urg...Oh my Gods! Hermione! Put her down on   
this bed over here Severus. What happened?!" "I wish I knew, Poppy. I   
saw her in the hall and her eyes were glazed over, she didn't even see   
me, then I turned around just as she let out a scream and collapsed   
into my arms. I saw no wounds, so I don't know what is wrong with her."  
"Well, I see know obvious cause either. I could cast an enervate, but   
I don't know if that would be safe right know. I guess I will just have  
to run a few tests. Severus, thank you for bringing her here. Would   
it be too much trouble to ask you to inform the Headmaster as well as   
her Head of House?" "No, of course not. I will go now." Poppy had not   
expected his compliance so easily. "Erm, Thank you." He stalked out of   
the infirmary.  
************************************************************************  
  
Poppy couldn't believe her eyes. She had run the tests, magical and   
muggle several times, and had even flooed a blood sample to St.   
Mungo's. All had come back with the same result. Hermione had remained   
unconscious for most of the day and had finally slipped into a normal   
sleep about an hour ago. She had been visited throughout the day by   
many of the remaining professors, most of which had come to adore the   
orphan during her stay at Hogwarts. Poppy had to decide who should be   
present for her announcement.  
************************************************************************  
  
Snape waited in the main room of the Infirmary for Poppy, who had gone   
to give Hermione another dose of Sleeping Potion. Poppy came out of the  
little cubicle that she had placed Hermione in. "I asked you here to   
inform you on Hermione's condition." Minerva glanced at Severus and   
then at the Headmaster. "I understand why Albus and I are here, but   
what is HE doing here?" Albus spoke before Poppy could. "Now, Now   
Minerva, Severus carried her here when she collapsed in the hall. He   
has as much a right to know her condition as we do." "Well, as I was   
saying, I finally figured out what she took. She prepared and used the   
Priore Diem Potion, and judging by the fact that she was wearing her   
mother's pendant, I can only assume that she went back to the night   
her parents were killed. She saw everything through her mother's eyes,   
the scream was presumably when her mother was killed." All had a   
startled look on their faces, but it was Snape who finally spoke.   
"What was she thinking?! Priore Diem! She could have been killed!" He   
remembered the missing lavender and suddenly realized who had actually   
taken it, as it was a main ingredient in the potion Hermione had   
prepared. "She broke into my lab last night and took a bundle of lavender.  
I should have known." "How could you have known Severus? Lavender is   
an ingredient in a multitude of potions." "I know, Headmaster, but I   
still feel I should have known." "Um, Could I finish please?" "Yes   
Poppy, do continue." "Well, That is what put her into this state, but   
that was not the only problem I found. Surely all of you have noticed   
that she has been looking ill, I like the rest of you attributed it to   
her grief. But there is a cause for her illness. I did the tests myself  
and when I could not believe the result, sent blood samples to St.   
Mungos. They came to the same conclusion..." "Spit it out, woman!"   
"Well, Severus, If you would let me finish! I am trying to tell you   
that our poor Hermione has an illness seldom seen in our world, except   
with Muggleborns and half-bloods. She has Acute Leukemia. She is dying."   
All were shocked beyond words. Suddenly they heard a thud. The four   
staff members looked to the doorway where Hermione lay slumped on the   
floor.  
AN/ Okay, I know I am evil. Anyway, for all of you out there who   
likewise enjoy Lord of the Rings Fanfic, I highly recommend two   
Aragorn/Arwen stories. The first is titled I Peleth Gail o Undomiel   
and the second is Companions, both by Tsukino Rowan. Hope you enjoy   
them, and hope you enjoyed this. 


	5. Musings

Chapter 5  
  
Thank You for sticking with me. Things are getting good now, and I have  
a couple of snoozer classes this semester, so I should be able to   
write often. I heard there were a few problems with Chapter 4.   
Hopefully everything is fixed now. This chapter deals with some strange   
and somewhat depressing material, turn back now if you are easily   
offended. You can't say you weren't warned. I own nothing except the   
plot, and I only borrow Sev and Lucius for the occasional romp. I   
promise I will return them, in relatively good condition. ;) ~ ~ denotes thought.  
  
~ I am 16, not counting the extra year because of the Time Turner in   
3rd year. I am 16, and I am dying. I can't say that I am totally   
surprised. I had no clue that I was sick, but even as a child, I always  
had a feeling that I wasn't really meant for this world; I never felt a  
part of it. When I got my letter, I thought I had finally found my   
place. So I learned everything I could, hoping that now I would truly   
belong. Then I got to Hogwarts and I quickly realized that I didn't   
really fit in here either. That's when I made a decision. I knew I was   
always going to stand out, so I decided it would be for something good.  
I became the best witch I possibly could. I found a few friends, but   
even they don't understand me. Summers home were always weird. My   
parents still loved me, but I wasn't a part of their world anymore. I   
spent most of my time in my room with Crookshanks, doing summer   
homework and getting a start of the next year. When they died this   
summer, I finally realized how much I missed them. Not just after their  
deaths but long before then, because I grew up without them. Now, I   
would be joining them soon. I could come to terms with this recent   
twist of events. I have to. I just realized that I am unconscious, and   
that Madam Pomfrey is probably hovering over me, worried. I guess I   
should rejoin the land of the living...for however long I have.~  
***********************************************************************  
  
~ Dying. The most intelligent person, other than myself, that has ever   
walked the halls of Hogwarts is dying. She doesn't even have the honor   
of going out bravely, sacrificing for something she believes in. No,   
she will be claimed by something far more sinister that Voldemort, by   
something that is totally out of her control. From what I know of Miss   
Granger, that will be the worst blow of all. I know very little about   
the Muggle illness, but I do know that the end will not be quick and   
painless. She doesn't deserve this. Why is it that a waste such as   
myself or Voldemort can escape death so many times, yet one innocent   
girl must suffer greatly and die young? Hmm, she appears to be waking   
up.~  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to the harsh white glow of the Hospital Wing.  
~I always wondered how they get the candles so bright in here~   
"Hermione, dear, can you hear me?" "Yes, Headmaster. I can hear you."   
"I must ask, dear girl, how much of our conversation did you hear?"   
"I know that I am dying Headmaster. I know from what and that I only   
have about 6 months. I know that it is a particularly fast acting form   
of Leukemia, as I lost my only aunt to the same thing when I was about   
8. I know that there is nothing magical that can help me, and that I   
am beyond the Muggle treatments as well. I know." "My poor child, I am   
so sorry. Not only for your situation, but for the manner in which you   
found out. Is there anything at all that I can do for you?" "Yes."   
"Name it." "Is it possible that you can arrange for me to take my NEWTs  
early?" "It might be possible. Can I ask you why?" "Graduating Hogwarts  
is something I have looked forward to since I stepped into the boat my   
first year. It is the only thing I could possibly want. I know I have   
a lot to learn, and I will study on my own along with my sixth year   
classes." "That won't be necessary. You, I, and the staff know that you  
already know nearly everything that could be taught you this year. You   
will concentrate solely on preparing for your NEWTs, which I can   
probably arrange for you to take within 3-4 months. Once you have   
passed, we will hold a special graduation ceremony for you. You will   
need someone to supervise your studies though. Severus, would you   
leave the corner for a moment and some here please. As you no longer   
have certain extraciricular activities to worry about, you have some extra time on your hands. You will be supervising Hermione's studies.  
***********************************************************************  
Ok, I know kinda short, but that seemed like the best stopping point. I hope you all enjoyed. Review if you so desire. 


	6. Toil and Trouble

Ok I know I am a very bad author for not updating in so long. to make up for it you will be getting 3 maybe 4 new chapters today. I have also decided that due to popular demand i will be posting two endings to this story. The first one and the first epilogue will be my original ending, the second ending ans second epilogue will be the responce to popular demand. I will of course ask you to read both endings, as I will not post the second set until i have recieved at least 5 reviews on the original. I am normally not like that, but i dont want everyone to read the happy ending and not the original, because the original was how I wanted the story to end. But I don't want to scare off all my readers with something they won't like. So that is my rant for the day.  
  
As Usual, don't own them, only like to play with them from time to time. Will return them in relatively good condition.  
  
Severus stared blankly at the Headmaster. "Surely her Head of House would be more appropriate..." "No Seversus, you know she is now offering an animagus class. She simply won't have time. It will have to be you or nobody." "Well, Merlin forbid I hinder her education. I will make arangements with you shortly. We will hold our lessons in my private potions lab. Bring all your books and such with you. Good Day." Snape stormed out of the infimary and stalked towards the dungeons. ~Outrageous! I am stuck with the know-it-all Gryffindor for the next 3-4 months! Hopefully she will get through her work quickley and Albus can arange the NEWTs for earlier.[ Stop pretending Severus! You didn't argue nearly as much as you should have, and you offered to use your private potions lab. You are looking forward to having such a bright young woman to teach. She is the only one in this scholl who could keep up and put up with you.] Stupid voice. It is right, of course. I am looking forward to this in someways. But how to deal with her? If i treat her as I would in class, I will be making the last few months of her life miserable. Yes, I know I am the greasy git bastard the students say I am. But I wasn't always. BUt if I tried to be kind, she would think I was pitying her and she would hate me even more for that. Do I even know how to be kind anymore? I just don't know what to do...Merlin help me!~  
  
~Snape! What was the Headmaster thinking? I can't work with Snape! I respect the man greatly, but he hates me, worse than most Gryffindors. Of all the people on the Hogwarts staff, he would have to pick Snape. He will probably be so mean and horrible to me, or he will treat me like a fragile toy. URGH! What am I going to do? Merlin help me!~  
  
~Hehe. One of my more ingenious ideas. She will be able to break that shell of his, and he will have someone to care for again. I just hope his desire to help her, as well as his genius can find a way to save her. Otherwise my gamble could be the ruination of many lives. Merlin help us.~  
  
Hermione woke early, just after dawn and stretched. For a brief second, she thought that everything might have been a bad dream. Then she looked around and realized she was at Hogwarts. Sitting on her window was one of the most beautiful birds she has ever seen. She knew from her classes that it was an Auguery. Tied to its leg was a note. It read:"Her name is Persephone. Your lessons will start today, right after lunch. We only have about 4 weeks until start of term, and I would like to get as much done as possible before other distractions are added. Go to the portrait of Salazar at the back of the potions classroom. The password is Corinth. Be on time or do not bother coming. SS." ~Hmm. well it seems he has decided to remain his usual self. I am glad. Had he changed, I would have worried. At least I have until after lunch to prepare. 


	7. What were you expecting, a ferret?

Not much to say. This will be my longest chapter yet. I was really bored in Bio Lecture. Enjoy!  
  
Still don't own them, but can I have Sev and Lucius for a few hours as a reward for my hard work on this story?  
  
All eyes were on her. Hermione was trying to eat her lunch in peace, but Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey would not stop watching her. She was again in Snape's seat at the High Table after Dumbledore assured her that he always took his lunches in his quarters durring the holidays. As they continued to stare, she realized they were watching her eat. Loss of appetite was one of the first signs of the severe stages of the illness. Finally, when she had enough, Hermione put the fork on the plate with a clang and stood up. "Just stop! I am not going to try and starve myself, nor am I just going to fall over into my plate. I am not dead yet! I am still Hermione Granger and I don't need to be babysat, nor do I want your pity!" With that, she made her way down the cold staircase to the dungeons. ~At least I can count on Snaoe not to treat me differently, and I certainly won't have to worry about pity.~  
*********************************************************************************  
"Professor, are you here?" Hermione stepped over to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin at the back of the classroom. It had always been there, but other than in second year when they thought it might be a possible entrance to the chamber, Hermione had seldom noticed it. Salazar stared down at her. "Hmm. A muggle-born Gryffindor. He's never allowed either to enter this room, let alone both in one. What is the password?" "Corinth." "Enter."  
  
Dispite the cold greeting from the portrait, Hermione was surprised at the friendly atmosphere of the small potions lab. Bright colored paintings and richly woven tapestries hung on the walls, save one. The wall that was right if the entrance was lined from ceiling to floor with books. She did not see the dark figure in the shadows as she began to scan the shelves. Most were potions volumes, some very old, a few were even first addition. Yet there was a surprising diversity of subjects, including Transfiguration, Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Runes, and Magical Creatures. There was even a full case of Muggle literature, mostly poetry. "Trust you to go straight to the books, Miss Granger." Hermione squeeked in surprise at the silky tone of the Potions Master, noting that it lacked it's usual acidity. "Sorry Professor, I didn't see you lurking in the shadows." Hermione instantly realized what she had said and stealed herself for a harsh reprimand. Instead she got something she never expected. A small grin crossed the his face. ~Oh Merlin! He actually grinned! He looks so much younger and more attractive when he smiles. I must be losing it...I just said attractive. Get ahold of yourself, Hermione. Even with the smile he is still Snape.~ ~Well, I see I have successfully unsettled Miss Granger. This may not be as bad as I thought it would.~ "Well, I certainly hope I didn't rattle your Gryffindor courage too much. We should get started. I will instruct you in all of your subjects, including potions. However I will not be of any assitance in Divination." "Don't worry, Sir. I dropped that in my third year. I think she is a fraud who enjoys scaring her students." "Well, then you must not think very highly of me, Miss Granger." "Oh, but I do, Sir! You may be...harsh in class but I know for a fact you are one of the best potions masters in the world. It must be hard for you to slow things down to the level of the students." Snape was taken aback. "How do you know such things?" "I get many of the potions journals delivered to me, Sir. I have been reading your articles since second year." Snape was very surprised. He thought the child, no young woman, must despise him, being not only a Gryffindor, but oone of Potter's closest friends. "Well, I am...erm...flattered. Thank You. What subject would you like to start with?" "Transfiguration." "Interesting choice. Alright. What Can you do, so that I don't waste time by overlapping." Hermione began the litany of what she knew in the subject. By the time she finished, Snape had a new found respect for her. She had already learned things on her own that were not taught until university level. "Well, next you'll be telling me you're an unregistered Animagus." Hermione's face instantly fell. "What? What did I say? What is Wrong?" "Nothing, Sir." "Granger, I demand you tell me what is wrong with you." "It's just...well it is silly...but I wanted so much to take the Animagus class." "Well, as you already know everything they could possibly ask you on your Transfiguration NEWT, I suppose I could substitute Animagus lessons for Transfiguration in your curriculum." "Sir, that is a very kind gesture, but I know it takes years to become an Animagus and well I..." "Nonsense. If Sirius Black and that lot he hung around with could learn it, I am sure yo will have it mastered in no time." "Alright, Thank You Sir! Sir, are you an Animagus?...I am sorry. It is really non of my business, I shouldn't have asked." "It is only natural for you to want to be sure of your professor's qualifications. I expected no less of you." Hermione was about to reply to her professor, but he wasn't there anymore. Where he had stood, a beautiful black fox with one green eye and one grey eye, now sat. He transformed back into human form and looked at the astounded Hermione. He couldn't resist. "What, were you expecting a ferret?" 


	8. Typical Gryffindor

I Will Remember You  
  
By elvenprincess  
  
Diclaimer: See prologue  
  
Okay, I know it has been two months since I updated. You may put me at the mercy of Lucius' torture chamber...:) I have been writing, but I havent found the time to type everything. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC! This fic is my baby, and I won't leave it. I am a full time college student and I am taking Summer classes as well. I am going to try to update more regularly, but with my work scedule I can't promise anything. As it is, I am putting up several chapters today, to make up for the long wait. I even ditched out on thesecond half of one of my classes to come type this in our computer lab. So anyway...we are getting ino the good stuff soon. Harry and ron won't be making an appearence until Chapter 14 and that is probably when we will see ferret boy too. And btw all chapters are un-betaed. I hope you will forgive me a few typos in the effort to get the stories to you faster. I am also starting a new fic, also Sev/Hermione, though it starts out Hermione/Draco. It is called Life Has a Funny Way. It will NOT take precedence over this fic however. But I hope some of yu will check it out. I will have the prlogue and the first two chapters posted when I post this. Okay so enough of me, on with the story!  
  
The first two weeks of Hermione's lessons with Snape passed quickly. They had settled into a routine, and a somewhat friendly relationship, though both were still on tenderhooks with one another. He had found her to be a very bright young woman, certainly worthy of Ravenclaw; she was very loyal, quick to defend Potter and Weasley, typical Gryffindor; she was as hard working and modest as any Hufflepuff; but most surprising he found a very shrewd and cunning mind. Had she been at least half-blooded, she would certainly have been sorted into Slytherin. For Hermione's part, she found a man who was highly intelligent, not just in Potions but in a wide range of subjects. She also noticed that outside of class, he really enjoyed teaching and could actually be quite pleasent. One day, as they were leaning over a bubbling cauldron, he noticed her face was more solemn than usual. "What is the matter, Miss Granger? You are not as cheerful as usual." Suddenly he was struck with fear at the next thought that crossed his mind. "Are you feeling well?" "I am alright. Just thinking about Harry and Ron." Snape was ruffled at the mention of those two. He replied with the acidity that Hermione had almost forgotten. "Ah yes, the rest of the Dream Team. I am sure you will be happy to have your best friend and your boyfriend back." Hermione was startled. Harry was just like her brother, and she and Ron had dated very briefly at the beginning of their 5th year. By Yuletide they had decided to remain good friends. "Sir, Harry is like my brother, and Ron and I were only together for a few months durring 5th year. I don't have a boyfriend, professor." For some strange reason, this declaration elated Snape. Almost as if he had been jealous. ~ Me jealous! That's preposterous. Like I have anything to be jealous over with glory hogging Potter and Weasley who has the intelligence of a Flobberworm. Plus she is a 16 year old know-it-all Gryffindor. Why would I be jealous over her?!"~ Snape stopped his inner conversation when he realized that Hermione was staring at him. "So what were you thinking about them for, with such a sad look on your face?" "Sir, I haven't told them about my illness. I will have to explain to them why I won't be attending classes with them, and that I am...sick." "Oh, well then Miss Grange, I can understand the difficulty. Would you like someone else to tell them? Albus, or Minerva?" "No I have to tell them. They won't believe it from anyone but me. It's just...Ron will treat me like a porceline doll, and Hary will get angry. He hates to feel helpless." "Yes, I am sure he will be upset that he will not have the chance to play the valiant hero this time." "You should NOT speak of what you don't KNOW!" "How DARE you speak to me in such a fasion!" "How dare you be so down on Harry! You don't know what his life is like! Here at school, everyone expects him to be the savior of the world, and they'll act like his best friends, but if their Golden Boy falters in anyway, they turn on him faster than a cat from spoiled milk! He hates it. He is sixteen years old and famous for something his mother did. He cried himslef to sleep for months after the Triwizard Tournament, only to be haunted by Cedric in his dreams. And the only place Dumbledore thinks he is safe is with his Muggle relatives that call him a freak and lock him in a cupboard. What ever issue you had with his father isn't Harry's fault! He is a good young man who has only ever tried to live up to the image that the world has given him, not because he wants the fame, but because he doesn't want to dissapoint anyone or waste his mother's sacrifice. He doesn't want anyone's pity, but he deserves at least your respect!" Hermione rose from her workbench to leave, but she promptly collapsed to the floor. Snape picked up the unconscious girl and carried her the portrait of a large black wolf near the bookcases. "Circe" The portrait swung open and led into a sitting room where Snape layed Hermione on the couch.  
  
That's the end of this one. Chapter 9 is a short one, but it will help introduce the kinder, cuddlier Snape that is necessary for a Snape/Hermione fic. Hoped you liked it. Review if you so desire, but I am not gonna requiee it. L8r! 


	9. Snape, Severus Snape Potions Master 007

I Will Remember You  
  
by elvenprincess  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Diclaimer: See prologue  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and began to look around. She was in a sitting room, lying on a plush couch in front of a warm fire. ~A fire, in the middle of the summer? Only the Dungeons are that cold. Oh Crap. I passed out in class with Snape. Then why aren't I in the Hospital Wing, or still on the floor in the potions lab? Could this be Snape's quarters?~ Hermione focused her eyes and looked at the room with greater attention to detail. Rather than the green and black that she expected, the room was decorated in a very deep blue, with accents of silver and midnight purple. She sat up and put her strangely bare feet on the ground, expecting the cold stone but finding a plush carpet, in the same purple as the throw pillows on the couch. Though not what she was expecting, the high-class appointments and dark colors were certainly Snape, so Hermione began to wonder where her "rescuer" was. Her eyes drifted to what appeared to be a small kitchenette where Snape was actually cooking. She rose, to leave quietly, but the creaking of the couch gave her away. Snape turned sharpky, and rather that the anger that Hermione was expecting, she saw only relief in his eyes. "I was beginning to think I would have to call Poppy afterall." "Sir, if I may ask, why didn't you? Surely it would have been much easier for you to let Poppy worry over me." "Perhaps I was wrong, Miss Granger, In my assumption, but I believed that you did not wish to be treated like an invalid, as Poppy would have. Was I wrong?" "No, you weren't. Thank you. So what were you cooking?" "A good broth and some tea. Try as you might to hide it from the rest of the staff, I have noticed your appetite has been tapering off. So eat. Then we can either continue our lessons or you may be excused." "I would like to continue." "I thought as much." "What exactly happened? I am not getting sick already am I?" "No, Miss Granger. You and I were arguing and you got very fired up. This caused your blood presure to rise dramatically and you passed out." "Basically what they called "hysterics" in the Middle Ages?" "Yes, though I would hardly label you as hyesterical. You were being true to your Gryffindor nature by fiercely defending someone you care a great deal for. I don't blame you." "Is the great Professor Snape admitting he was WRONG about Harry?" With a sly smile Snape replied: "No, I am never wrong...just mis-informed." With that he let out a low silky chuckle, that set Hermione into a fit of giggles. "Well, Miss Granger, it really wasn't that funny. Perhaps you are hysterical." "No, not that. It was the sight of you smiling and laughing!" "Yes, I imagine it is hard to imagine the "Greasy git, overgrown bat laughing." "Professor, I didn't mean..." "No, it is alright. Besides, I know what the students call me when they think I am not around." At this they both broke into a fit of laughter which didn't stop until Hermione had the hiccups. "Are you alright, Miss Granger?" "Yes, I just laughed too..hic..hard I suppose. And, if you don't mind..hic..Please call me Hermione." "Alright Mis...Hermione. Then you may call me Severus."  
  
I know it was a short one, but the next one is really long. Hoped you liked it. 


	10. Dammit, Severus!

I Will Remember You  
  
by elvenprincess  
  
Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Today was Hermione's last day of lessons with Severus before term started. She took a quick shower and hurried to get dressed. She had already packed her satchel, it was very heavy but she wanted to get as much done today as possible. She still didn't know what she was going to say to Harry and Ron when they arrived tomorrow, but she hoped the words would come when they were needed. She put on Muggle clothes, as Severus had permitted her to wear them as it was still summer. She put on a plum peasant top with a pair of faded bluejeans that were about 2 sizes too small. She grabbed her bag after a quick spell to fix her hair, and began her run from Gryffindor tower to the dungeons. She was at the entrance to the stairs when she suddenly hit the floor. She was still conscious, but could barely breathe. She sat on the cold stone floor, her only thoughts of how angry Severus would be for her lateness.  
  
Hermione was late, and Severus was worried. Normally, his first reaction would have been anger as it was when other students wasted his time, but Hermione was special. Over the past few weeks, he had come to really care for her. Her intellect frequently astounded him, as it was equal to his own, as did her ability to keep a posative outlook on life, despite her current situation. He, unbeknownst to the rest of the castle, save Albus, was working on curative potion for her. He was finding that the idea of losing her was too much for him. ~I don't understand anything anymore. She was just a know-it-all Gryffindor, and not in the father-daughter way that most people, including myself, would expect, but something deeper...almost...romantic. Merlin's beard, she is my student! After all these years serving the lightto attone for my deeds as a DeathEater, I have finally found someone that has made me love again and has made my happy. The beast has finally learned to love, and Fate stabs me in the back one last time by having me lose my heart to a dying student. I best go look for her.~  
  
Severus made his way up the dungeon stairs to find a limp Hermione laying at the top of the stairs. Her chest was rising and falling, so he knew she was breathing. He lifted her tiny frame into his strong arms and started off to the Hospital Wing. Suddenly, Hermione's long lashed fluttered open and she looked at him. A bog smile appeared on her face and he stopped walking. "Please..." "Shh, Don't talk. I am taking you up to Poppy." "No...don't" "Hermione, you obviously need some sort of medical attention." "I just lost my breath for a few moments. I'll be alright." "Then I will take you up to Gryffindor tower so you can rest. You may be excused for the day." "No...please." "Hermione, where would you like me to take you?" "Can't I just rest on your couch like last time? Please?! I just want to stay with you." Severus thought it was surely her exhaustion talking, but as he looked at her pale, innocent face, framed by her playfully bouncy curls, he knew he could not deny her. He turned around and took her back down to the dungeons and into his quarters, yet he walked right past the couch and headed into another room. Hermione guessed that this was his bedroom. She was too tired to care at this point. "Lumos." He spoke one word, and all the candles in the room were brought to life. She looked around and saw that this room was much more fitting of the Head of Slytherin. The room was done in black and green, with hints of silver throughout. The bed was a four post canopy bed with green silk hangings. He whispered a word that parted them and turned down the black duvet, satin that was embroidered with silver snakes, and tucked her into the green satin sheets. She fell asleep within moments , and he put a ward on the room that would alert him if she needed anything and he set off for the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Headmaster, Hermione had some sort of episode. I found her on the floor at the top of the dungeon stairs. She said she was running with her heavy satchel and she got winded and collapsed. She is resting now." "Yes, in your quarters if I am not mistaken." "Does nothing escape you, Albus?" The wisend Headmaster grew somewhat solemn. "Yes, my boy, I do miss somethings. The mistakes I have made have cost too much to too many people..." "Albus, will you ever stop blaming yourself?" "Will you?" "Albus, there was NOTHING that you could have done. It was my own pride, greed and ambition that led me to them." "Severus, we both know it was your need to belong. Perhaps that is why you are so drawn to Hermione. She is much as you were, so remarkable that she doesn't really fit in anywhere. Except with you." "Albus, she is 16 and my student. Even if I do care for her as you are suggesting, which I am not admitting to, it could never work." "She is 17 and therefore of legal age in our world. She had a time-turner in her 3rd year and it aged her by a full year. She is biologically 17, and is 17 on the Ministry records." Severus was floored. Albus was practically giving him the green light for a teacher-student relationship. "You can't be serious, Albus! She is still my student!" "Merlin's sake, Severus, You both deserve a little happiness in your lives. She makes you happy, as you do for her." "She is DYING! I cannot bear the heartbreak again Albus." "If anyone can save her, it is you. Now you have the motivation." "I suppose you are right. You always are. But what are we going to do? She can't keep tiring herself out like today or she is going to get sick faster." "How right you are, Severus. Perhaps a room in the dungeons near yours, with an open floo. I don't want her walking the halls in the Serpent's Den alone. That way she can floo where she wants to go. I will keep it one way, she can decide who comes in the room other than her so that she will be safe. does this sound like an acceptable arangement to you?" "Yes, I will go tell her. She should be waking up soon." "Excellent. The house-elves will have her things moved in before dinner."  
  
Sure enough, as Severus was making his way back to the dungeons, Hermione was waking up. She was not completely sure where she was at first, but she recognized HIS smell and knew that she was safe. She cleared the cobwebs from her head and noticed that she was not on the couch as last time, but in a four poster bed. She remembered what happend, that she had a dizzy spell and he had found her. She racalled her declaration of feelings and knew she had to explain. She rose from the bed and slid off the edge, her feet not touching the ground from where she sat. She slipped on her shoes, wanting to avoid the chill of the stone floors and made her way to the sitting room to find him.  
  
Severus walked into his chambers to find Hermione sitting on the couch in front of a purple fire. He stared at her, his ginger haired goddess sitting on his couch. He stared for what seamed like an eternity until Hermione broke the silence. "Like Albus, I love purple. It took me three weeks after learning the Bluebell flames spell to figure out how to conjure it without a wand and to turn it purple. But I finally figured it out. I thought it would match the room better then harsh orange. So...is the Headmaster going to send me to the Terminal ward at St. Mungo's?" "No, but you are to be given new quarters here in the dungeons, so that you will not have to carry such heavy books to and from our lessons. Your floo will be open so that you can come and go as you please. You will have to set the permissions for who may come through to your quarters." "Where are these rooms? Certainly not in the Slytherin dorms?!" "No they are the quarters next to mine, there are no outside doors. The only way in is by Floo. You will be safe, I swear it by my life." "Thank you...I wanted to talk to you about what I said when you found me." "No explination is necessary." Severus' heart plumeted. He knew she hadn't meant it, but he got his hopes up after his conversation with Albus. "You were ill, and grateful for being found. I understand." "No, you don't. I was grateful, but I meant every word. I feel safe when I am with you. Over the past few weeks, I have finally found someone who rspects me for my intelligence, and doesn't chide me for it or try to exploit it. And you have let some of your walls down. Underneath the exterior of the cold potions master is a man who is very sensetive, who unknowingly wears his heart on the sleeves of his billowing robes. A man who can smile and laugh, as well as feel sorrow and regret. You are just a man. A good man." "Hermione, I am your teacher! I am old enough to be your father! I was a DeathEater. I have taken part in the torture and death of countless girls just like you. You cannot mean what you say!" "Dammit, Severus, I love you!"  
  
Okay. Chapters 11 and 12 are short and 13 is not much longer. I doubt I will get up more that that today. but you gotta admit getting up 6 chapters in one day is pretty good, right? Please don't kill me or hex me... 


	11. A Filibuster Firework in a Cauldron

I Will Remember You  
  
by elvenprincess  
  
Disclaimer: See prologue.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
As I said, a short one, but it seamed like a good stopping point.  
  
~He couldn't believe his ears. She had just told him she loved him. What should he say? He cared for her, but was it love? She was looking at him with those eyes, her beautiful golden eyes, flecked with green, What was he supposed to say?~ "It's alright, Severus, you don't have to say anything. I know that you couldn't possibly feel the same way for me. I am not expecting you to return my feelings. I just wanted to make sure that this was out in the open. I mean what I say, I do love you." "Well, hell has frozen over, because you are wrong about something, Hermione. I do return your feelings. After all I have seen and done, I don't know if I really know the meaning of Love, but I do care for you more deeply than I ever thought I could care for anyone again. I don't know or even care why, I just know I do. Merlin help me, I do. If that's not Love, I am not sure what is." "Where do we go from here, Severus?" "That really depends on you. You are of legal age, so the Ministry is not an issue. Whether or not our relationship becomes public knowledge is up to you, that is if you want a relationship?" "I do. But can you handle it?" "Are you trying to imply something?" "Severus, I am dying. We both know that. I am personally a believer of living for today, to hell with tomorrow as it may never come. But that is easy for me to say because you will be the one left behind. the more we encourage this attraction, the more it will hurt when I am gone. I will very much understand if you would rather save yourself the pain." "I am willing to risk it, for you." "Alright then, We continue with our study sessions and we see how things go. You may tell whomever you like, and I would like to tell Harry and Ron. We can let the rest of the worls figure it out." "Sounds resonable." "Now I just have to prepare for tomorrow." "Prepare?" "Harry and Ron are going to go off like a Filibuster Firework in a cauldron!"  
  
Next chapter is just as short, and 13 is maybe a page longer. I know they are short, but the longer ones are coming up starting at 14. 


	12. Stupid Portrait or Things are not Always...

I Will Remember You  
  
by elvenprincess  
  
Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It was the morning that the Hogwarts Express was due to come in. Hermione had already been told that she was not excused from lessons that day, so she cast a stasus charm on her clothing and hair before she flooed to the main Potions classroom. Salazar had stopped giving her trouble, and infact chose to strike up a conversation with her somedays. Today was one of those days. "Good Morning, Hermione. I am sure you will be happy to have evryone back this evening." "Good Morning, Salazar. Yes, it will be good. As wonderful as you and Severus are, I do need some friends my own age." "Yes, I myself am looking forward to seeing a few familiar faces." "Oh, do you talk to the students often? I must admit I never noticed you when I was in class." "I talk to a few of the Slytherins when they are on their way into the lab. He uses it as a private conference room as opposed to his office on occassions." "Oh, well then. Good Day, Salazar. Corinth." "Good Day, Hermione."  
  
"Good Morning, Hermione." "Good Morning, Severus. I had a rather interesting conversation this morning with Salazar." "Really? About?" "How he can't wait to see some of the Slytherins again. He misses conversing with them." "Stupid portrait. I would have thought Salazar about the usual portrait gossip." "Aparently not. So, who else do you allow in here? I thought I was special." "You most certainly are my dear. The is only one other person I allow in here on a regular basis. Before you ask, it is Draco." "Malfoy! I thought better of you than to voluntarily associate with the likes of Malfoy." "And I thought better of you than to jump to conclussions. Draco is not always as he seems." "Is he a spy as you were?" "My dear, do you honestly expect me to answer that. If is were true, your life as well as his would be in danger." "I can tell by that responce that he is." "Fine. Yes, Draco is a spy for the Order. He is also my godson as well as my cousin. Narcissa was my first cousin." "Was?" "Yes, she is dead. She finally decided to leave Lucius, and was taking Draco with her. Lucius killed her right in front of Draco, then sent him back to Hogwarts as if nothing had happend. Draco came to me that night to see if there was a place for him in the Order." "Oh, that poor boy. I am sorry I jumped to conclussions." "It is quite alright my dear. He has never done anything to give you the impression that he was anything other than a carbon-copy of his father. And as you reminded me a while back, we are all guilty of jumping to conclussions now and then. Come, we have much to do today. Put on your cloak, it is chilly outside. Early autumn this year I believe." "Where are we going? I thought we had lessons?" "I need to go to Hogsmede and replenish the student stores. Normally I would have the items delivered, but a few of the ingredients I need this year are tempermental, thus I cannot risk them by Floo or OwlPost. Then I figured I would take you for a bit of shopping. I doubt your old robes still fit you, as you are taller and skinnier, and I understand much was lost durring the attack on your home. Then I can leave you at the station to wait for the train so you can ride the carriages up with your friends, as they are no doubt wondering where you are. Come to my quarters this evening and I will properly introduce you to Draco, so that both of you can be made aware of the roles each of you have in my life." "Alright, I wouldn't mind a few robes and some new books." "How did I know?"  
  
Okay I know I said I would probably have 13 up tonight but I am tired now. Will have to wait till tomorrow. But I got 8-12 up. Hope you enjoyed them!  
  
Elvenprincess 


	13. You Purebloods and Your Honor!

Chapter 13  
  
Well, as usual, it had taken me a lot longer to update then I had planned on. However, I must again assure you that I will NOT abandon this fic. I have been writing, just not typing. I rather hate typing. I need to get one of those voice recognition software things to do it for me. Then I could update more often. My other problem is that I sign on with every intention of updating, and then I start reading fics that I have been following. But I made myself promise that I was going to get a few chapters up today. We are getting to the good stuff now, so the chapters will be longer with more point to them now. I have decided that I will have some graphic love making in a later chapter or two (or more), and the really bad(good) stuff will be posted on adultfanfiction, however, they will not be scenes that are so crucial to the story that if you choose not to read them, that you will miss anything. Those of you who are of age and do choose to read them will hopefully enjoy them. Anyway, as you can see, I am now listed as elvenprincess2 thanks to the new updates ff.net has made. I may change my user name entirely, and if I do so, i will let you know. On with the story.  
  
Hogsmede was strangely empty without all the students Hermione was used to. Severus noticed Hermione's tension, and he tightend his hand around hers before leading her into Gladrags Wizard Wear. He strode up to the counter with her and spoke to the aging wizard behind the counter.  
  
"The lady will require some new robes. She needs 3 sets of Gryffindor work robes, and two sets of dress robes, one in gold, the other in forest green. She will also require a light black cloak, a heavy black cloak, a light gold cloak, and a heavy green one. Hermione, love, I will not even pretend to know what undergarments you would like. Pick out whatever you like."   
  
Hermione was slightly miffed that he had spoken for her when she was perfectly capable, but she let it go.  
  
"Severus, dear, How exactly do you expect me to pay for all of this? I have the money my parents left me, but still..."  
  
"I have already taken care of that."   
  
"HOW?! You have been in the shop no longer than I have!"  
  
"Love, I have an account at every store in Hogsmede. Anything we purchase today will come directly out of my vault at Gringotts and be sent to my rooms."   
  
"Severus, I cannot ask you to pay for all of this."  
  
"You didn't ask, I offered. It would shame me if you refused now."  
  
" Urgh, alright! You purebloods and your honor! You will let me buy our lunch then, and I will pay for my books."   
  
"Very well." Severus finished up with the shopkeeper and then led Hermione out to the bookstore.  
  
Severus watched as hermione went straight for the Transfiguration section and started browsing through all the books on Animagic. He made his way to the section for healing potions. After a half an hour or so, both had a huge armful of books, but true to his word he allowed her to pay for her own. Afterall, he could always slip the money back into her vault later. Rather than risk sending books by Floo, they shrunk them and paced them in their pockets.  
  
"Hermione, do you mind if we go into the Quidditch shop before lunch?"  
  
"Argh! You are just as bad as Harry and Ron! Fine. We can go in there, but promise me we wont be in there for hours."  
  
"I promise. I just need to pick up some broomstick polish and a new pair of flying gloves. You may want to pick up a pair for yourself."  
  
"WHY? What do I need flying gloves for?"  
  
"According to Albus, you have not mastered flying very well. I am working it into your study cirriculum."  
  
"But I don't have a broom!"  
  
"I have a few spares that you may choose from."  
  
"Oh fine! If I fall and break my neck, it is on your head!"  
  
"Very well darling. Get a pair of flying gloves, and good flying trousers, unless you want to wear those muggle jeans of yours."  
  
"No, I will get a proper pair from the shop. Let's get this overwith."  
  
They exited the Quidditch shop 20 minutes later. To spite him, she bought a pair of flying trousers woven from leather strips, red and gold leather strips, and a pair of Gryffindor flying gloves. Then they entered the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta came to their table, and was rather taken aback to see Severus with Hermione, but when she actually heard Severus laugh, all her fears were put to rest. She had not heard Severus laugh in the entire time she had known him, which was a long time. She had been a 4th year Hufflepuff when Severus came to Hogwarts. She had always known him to be a rather sullen boy and was glad to see that he had found some happiness.  
  
"Hello Severus, Hermione. What can I get for you two today?"  
  
"Hello Rosmerta. I will take my usual. Hermione, love, What would you like?"  
  
"I'll take a bowl of your potato leak soup and a toasted cheese sandwich."  
  
"Sure thing Hermione, dear." A small smile broke across Severus' face.  
  
"What is so funny, Sev?"  
  
"You will see when lunch gets here."   
  
Hermione and Severus talked about this and that until Rosmerta reappeared. On her tray was Hermione's lunch, and another just like it.  
  
"That is your usual? It is my favorite too."  
  
"I have been ordering this same thing here since I was a Hogwarts student, when Rosmerta's mother owned the place."  
  
They ate together. making small talk and such and had just finished their dessert when they heard the whistle if the Hogwarts Express in the distance.   
  
"Well I guess this is it. Showtime."  
  
"Don't worry, love. If you don't want to tell them about us, you don't have to."  
  
"Yes I do. I love you and am proud to be with you. It is going to be telling them that I am sick that will be the hardest."  
  
"It will be alright. Come to my quarters after the feast. Draco will be joining us for a nightcap and for my explination of our relationship. He needs to know things like this because of his delicate position."  
  
"Alright. I will tell Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville on the coach. They'll be giving you glares throughout the feast."  
  
"I think I can handle a few death glares from some adolescent Gryffindors."   
  
Hermione giggled only to be silenced by a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. She came out of her reverie to find Severus gone and the train pulling in.  
  
End of Chapter 13 


	14. Oh Gods, Are You Sleeping with Him? or R...

Chapter 14  
  
A/N: Okay, you all are in luck! I have a friend who has agreed to do some typing for me, so I will be able to get the chapters out faster. I have through Chapter 23 written so far, and it isn't over yet! So without further adieu, here is Chapter 14, thanks to Angel.  
  
"Oh Gods, Are You Sleeping With Him?" or "Ron is Having Kittens"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry ran to Hermione and enveloped her into a large bear hug. "You weren't on the train; Ron and I were so worried about you. What happened?"  
  
"Harry, slow down. It is a long story. Let's make sure we get a carriage to ourselves and I will explain everything to you."  
  
"Alright. Come see Ron; he was having kittens when you didn't show."  
  
"Okay. Let's find Ron and Ginny. Better grab Neville too."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hermione endured another round of 20 questions from her remaining group of friends and she likewise stalled them until they got into their carriage.   
  
"All right, now I will tell you everything, but you can't interrupt or I will never get through this. Okay?"  
  
She received four nods from apprehensive faces.   
  
"All right. First of all, I won't be living in Gryffindor Tower, nor will I be attending any classes with you."  
  
Neville looked horrified, and the others were in shock.  
  
"You all know what happened to my parents. So I decided to try this potion that I read about in the library. It had an unfortunate side effect in that it caused me to faint in the hall. I was taken to the hospital wing and Poppy ran some tests. I have a muggle illness: acute leukemia."  
  
Harry's face fell and a tear ran down his cheek. The other three looked very confused.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Is that something like the flu?"  
  
"They can fix it, right?"  
  
It was Harry who spoke first. "No, Ron. They can't. It is a bad form of cancer. How long, 'Mione?"  
  
"Harry! What do you mean, 'how long'?! You're acting like she has a death sentence!"  
  
"Ginny, it is all right. He is right. I am going to die; Poppy gave me six months, a year tops."  
  
Neville finally spoke. "So, not that we aren't glad, but why are you here and not in the hospital?"  
  
"Because there is nothing a hospital can do for me. This is my home now, and I would rather finish out my life here, with you, as you are the only family I have left. I am taking my lessons with a private tutor so that I can take my NEWTS early and still graduate."  
  
"Who is your tutor? McGonagall?"  
  
"No, Harry. She is too busy with the Animagus class that is now being offered. My tutor is...Professor Snape."  
  
"Snape! What is that overgrown bat doing? Has Dumbledore flipped his lid?"  
  
"Sev...Professor Snape is the one who found me in the hall and carried me to the hospital wing. I have been working with him over the past few weeks, and he isn't as bad as you think he is, Ron. He can be really kind and considerate."  
  
"Are you seeing him, 'Mione? 'Cause it sounds like there is something going on."  
  
"Harry, don't be ridiculous. This is Snape you two are talking about. Hermione wouldn't stoop that low."  
  
"Ron, you are an ass."  
  
Ron stared at his sister in shock. "Not you too. Hermione, tell them it isn't true."  
  
"I can't, Ron, because it is. We are seeing each other."  
  
"Hermione! This is bloody Snape! He has been cruel to you since our first day of class! How can you possibly... Oh Gods, are you sleeping with him?!"  
  
Ginny finally had enough. She hexed her brother so that the only sound he could make was the braying of an ass. She looked very satisfied with herself. Harry looked at Hermione, took her hand, and looked at her, straight in the eyes. His tear-stained face was sad and he looked tired.  
  
"Does he make you happy, 'Mione?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. He does. Very much."  
  
"Then you have my support and blessing. I take it you are staying in the dungeons then?"  
  
"Yes. My rooms are next to his. You can only get in through Floo. I will set the permissions to recognize all of you. Thank you for understanding."  
  
Ron tried to say something, with no luck.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I will take the hex of you, but I swear, if you say ANYTHING to upset Hermione, I will make it permanent. Believe me, I know how. You forget that, like Mum, I specialize in Charms and Hexes." Ginny muttered something and Ron was capable of speech.  
  
"I don't like it, 'Mione, but you deserve to be happy. If he makes you happy, I won't try to stop you."  
  
"Thank you, Ron, for everything. Now let's go eat; I'm starved!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Severus was glad to see Hermione eating and laughing with her friends, but something in him made him wonder just how much she had told them. Had she told them about the extent of their relationship? When he saw Ron give her a half-hug as they laughed, he came to the conclusion that she had not.  
  
~I wonder why she didn't tell them? Perhaps the opportunity didn't present itself. Or could she be ashamed of you? I wouldn't be surprised. I knew this was too good to be true. Or am I jumping to conclusions? I just don't know what to believe anymore.~  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hermione left her companions at the stairs, they to go to their dorms in Gryffindor tower, she to Severus' quarters in the dungeons. She walked to the nearest fireplace and took the pouch at her side, throwing a handful of Floo powder into the fire. "Potions classroom!"  
  
She landed harshly on the floor. She picked herself up and walked over to the portrait.  
  
"Good evening, Salazar."  
  
"Good evening, Hermione. Glad to see you well."  
  
"Thank you, Salazar. It is good to be well."  
  
"Yes. Well, he and Draco are already waiting for you in his quarters."  
  
"Thank you. Corinth."  
  
Hermione quickly gave the password to the Black Wolf in the private poitions lab. She stepped into the now familiar quarters of her boyfriend. He and Draco were seated by the fire, which was charmed to give off no heat.  
  
"You will have to teach me that charm, Severus. I often like the light of a fire, but it is frequently to warm for one."  
  
"Well, Hermione love, you will have to ask Draco. He invented it."  
  
"Really. Well, it's no wonder you made Prefect." Hermione drew her own wand.  
  
Severus was anxious for a moment, thinking she might hex Draco right then and there. But then she turned her wand to the heatless, orange fire and charmed it to the purple she preferred.  
  
"Nice one, Granger. Can you turn it green?"  
  
Hermione charmed it green and then back to purple. "We'll trade a charm for a charm. If you show me how to turn it green, I'll show you how to make it heatless. Green will go so much better in the Slytherin common room and in my room."  
  
"Sounds like a fair trade to me." Hermione and Draco chatted for a bit while Severus sat flabbergasted . Who would have guessed that these two got along as well. Finally after a moment or so he decided to get down to the business at hand. He was just about to start when Draco spoke up.  
  
"Well, Uncle Severus, you obviously called us here for reason."  
  
"Yes, Draco, I did. Judging by the fact that you two haven't tried to kill each other yet, both of you already have some idea that things are not as they seem. Draco, Hermione knows everything."  
  
"Are you insane, Uncle? You have signed my death warrant, and hers."  
  
Hermione started laughing when Draco made that statement.  
  
"What is quite so funny, Granger? You find Death funny?"  
  
"No, Draco, I don't. I have seen Death first-hand, thanks to your father this past summer. However, the irony of the statement made me laugh. I am already dying; a muggle illness. I will not live long enough to betray your delicate position, nor would I give up a thing if I were captured."  
  
Draco looked awestruck and quite sad. "I am sorry, Hermione. I really am, and yes, Lucius was there. I stayed home to take care of our house elves who had been on the receiving end of Lucius' Crucios. I am sorry I could not be there to try and stop him."  
  
"It's all right, Draco. I have found my peace with it. I am sure if you could have done anything, you would have."  
  
"Well, that still doesn't explain why you are down here, with Uncle Severus."  
  
"Well, Draco, I can explain that. Dumbledore has assigned me as her private tutor, so that she will be able to finish school. In our time together, I have grown rather fond of Hermione, and - by some miracle - she of me."  
  
"You're lovers."  
  
"Yes, I suppose if you want to put it bluntly. She is also staying in a secluded room here in the dungeons. It will be up to her to set permissions for you to her room. I want you to watch out for her, keep an eye on her when I can't. You are the only one in a position to do so that I trust. Will you?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle. I will." Draco rubbed his cheek, remembering their third year. "Though, as I remember, she is more than capable of taking care of herself."  
  
"I will set the permissions for you tomorrow, Draco. We will need to teach each other those charms."  
  
"All right. See you tomorrow, Draco."  
  
Draco left and Hermione left to the same, but was restrained by Severus.  
  
"Hermione, I have to know: how much did you tell your friends?"  
  
"Oh, Sev...are you feeling a bit insecure?"  
  
"Can you blame me? I know that they don't think highly of me."  
  
"Severus, I told them everything, both about my ilness and about our relationship. Ron is the only one who is having trouble with it, but they have accepted it. They want me to be happy."  
  
"Do I make you happy?"  
  
"You know you do, Severus, or I wouldn't be here."  
  
"Thank you, love, I just needed to hear it."  
  
"I know. I understand. I will see you tomorrow. When is your free period?"  
  
"I have about an hour before lunch, an hour before dinner, and then after dinner."  
  
"All right, I will be here before lunch then."  
  
With that, she Flooed to her room, leaving Sev to watch the heatless, purple fire. 


	15. A Lemming who Follows Potter Everywhere ...

Chapter 15  
  
A/N: Yes another one thanks to Angel! I may be able to get a couple done on my own this week, but if not, next update should be this weekend. Enjoy!  
  
"A Lemming Who Follows Potter Everywhere" or "Breakfast with Draco"  
  
Hermione woke early, as was her habit to do so. Normally she would be up to feed her cat, but Crookshanks had likewise been killed when her home was attacked. She missed her cat very much, but now she was rather she hadn't gotten a new one, as she would not be able to care for it. She grabbed her clothes for the day, a Gypsy top with a slim, short skirt. Severus had told her that he saw no point to her wearing her full uniform for their sessions, so she was allowed to wear Muggle clothing. She thought it was just because he liked the way she looked in Muggle clothing. She still had to wear her robes, but she didn't mind as they protected her clothing.  
  
She took a long, hot shower, and when she stepped out, she whispered a drying spell for all but her hair. Drying spells made her hair too frizzy. So she wrung out her long, curly locks and then fastened them into a tight bun. It was barely sunrise and she figured she had some time to wait, but there was Draco's head in the fire.  
  
"You decent, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Draco. You can come on through."  
  
Draco stepped through the fire with a tray. "Good. I hope you're hungry. The house elves gave me enough food to feed Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"I take it you used a stasis charm on the tray?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Excellent. Shall we?"  
  
Hermione pointed to her little bistro-style table, and conjured an extra chair from a button. Draco set the tray down and lifted the lid. It was a perfect breakfast, complete with a vase of geraniums in the center of the tray.  
  
"Draco, this is lovely. You really shouldn't have."  
  
"Hey, when I can dine as properly as I should, I will."  
  
Hermione was enjoying the omlette when she put her fork down and stared at him.  
  
"Well, I am guessing you want to ask me something... So go ahead. I will answer with full truth, if I can."  
  
"Why? Why are you always so horrible to me and my friends? Why do you hang around with those goons? Why do you act like such a pureblood snob most of the time, and why are you being so nice to me now?"  
  
"Wow. That's a lot of questions. Okay, I'll answer them one at a time. I have never hated you. I greatly dislike Potter and Weasley, not just because my family expects me to. Too many people are out there risking their necks for him and the Order, keeping him alive until the final battle, for him to be out there risking his neck foolishly. Weasley annoys me because he is a lemming who follows Potter everywhere. I don't mind you, because you are usually the voice of reason, and you try to temper their rashness. You are very intelligent, and I envy you. As far as Crabbe and Goyle go, I am forced to put up with them. Their fathers are members of the inner circle of Death Eaters, as is my father. If I shunned them, as I so wish to, Father would grow suspicious. I am being nice to you because of Uncle Severus. No. not because he asked me to. That man has given up everything, his own life, to work for the Order and to keep the world oblivious. You make him smile. I haven't seen him smile in many years. You are good for him, and I like anything that is good for Uncle Severus. And make no mistake, I am still a pureblood snot, but I don't think I am better because I am pureblood. I think I am better because I am."  
  
"Um...ok... Were you really taking care of a house-elf?"  
  
"Yes. That house-elf practically raised me. Mother was totally oblivious by that point, and had no time for the child of rape. Yes, make no mistake, she had to marry Lucius...and hated him. She never caved, but Lucius always took what he wanted. So Blinkey raised me. She has been especially protective of me since Lucius killed Narcissa. Any more questions?"  
  
"Yes. How do you do the charm on the fire?" 


	16. Yellow Body Paint

Chapter 16 - "Yellow Body Paint"  
  
The weeks had passed by and Halloween was fast approaching. Breakfast with Draco had become a daily occurence, lunch with Severus, and then dinner with her Gryffindor friends. She had gotten used to everyone watching to make sure she was eating. She had even convinced Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville to join her for breakfast with Draco one day. It had been tense at first, but they had come to an understanding. They had united for a common purpose, keeping Hermione happy and healthy. She spent most of her day in hers or Severus' quarters. She waited until Severus was done with his second class before she Flooed into the classroom. She then greeted him with a kiss before they entered the private lab. She worked on potions until lunch, at which point they went to his rooms. They dined together before he had to go teach three more classes. She stayed in his rooms, reading from his extensive library. She had another hour with him before dinner, and then she spent her evenings with him. However, as their personal relatopnship grew, they got less academic study done in the evenings. They often ended up stopping to talk, hold each other, and kiss. As Hermione was nearly ready for her NEWTS, neither minded the setbacks. In fact, Hermione was hoping for one of those setbacks tonight. She and Severus had been seeing each other for a couple of months now. They had been taking it slow, but she was tired of taking it slow. She didn't have the time to take it slow. She had something special planned for this evening, and was planning to knock his socks off, as well as the rest of his clothes. She had the rest of the day to get through first, as she was reminded by Draco's head in the fire.  
  
"Morning, dear." Hermione smiled. Ginny had made a comment at one of their breakfasts together that Hermione and Draco acted like an old married couple sometimes, so Draco had been calling Hermione "Dear" ever since.  
  
"Good morning, Draco. Come on through. I'll just finish getting ready. The Floo powder is on the dresser. Go ahead and call for breakfast."  
  
Hermione went back into the bathroom to finish fixing her hair. She was doing it the Muggle way, as that kept her frizzy hair under control. She emerged to find Draco standing in the middle of the room with a big smirk on his face.  
  
"Did you call for breakfast yet?"  
  
"No. What's that?"  
  
Draco pointed to her chair, in which she had piled all of her supploes for the night. Candles, silk scarves, massage oil, flavored body paint, and a few other tidbits.  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you over breakfast, but I guess I will explain now. I have a special plan tonight that involves you."  
  
"Well. Hermione, we haven't known one another long, but I'm game."  
  
"You prat! You know that this is for Severus. I am going to sneak out a few minutes into dinner. Don't give me that look; I'll eat a big lunch. I am going to need time to set things up. You know he will worry when he sees me leave. I need you to stall him. I don't care what you come up with, but I need 15 minutes. Can you do it?"  
  
"Yes. I will stall him. With the revel tomorrow night, I will have plenty to talk to him about."  
  
"Oh, Gods. Tomorrow is your first real revel, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I am not looking forward to it, but the Dark Lord often starts talking about his plans for the future on Halloween, so hopefully I will be able to get some information that is worthwhile."  
  
"I don't want you to go. I can't lose another member of my family."  
  
Draco smiled sadly. He was honored that Hermione thought of him as family, but it also reminded him that she had no parents because of his father.  
  
"Hermione, thank you so much. Thank you for being my friend. But I have to go, to keep more Muggle-borns from losing their loved ones. I couldn't save yours, but I can do what I can to keep it from happening again."  
  
"You're so brave, Draco. I am honored to call you friend and brother."  
  
Draco embraced Hermione and held her. They stood in silence until Draco broke their hug.   
  
"You will get your 15 minutes. Now, let's eat. I'll call for breakfast while you shrink those things to put into that little bag I see there. By the way, I hope that yellow body paint is pineapple. He hates bananas." 


	17. Pinapple Upside Down Cake

Chapter 17 - "Pineapple UpsideDown Cake"  
  
Hermione walked with a spring in her step all day. Ginny had a free period right after lunch, so Hermione had plans to Floo to the library to meet her. How she was going to get through lunch with Severus, she didn't know, but she would find a way. It was time for her lesson, so she Flooed from her room to Severus' now empty classroom. She stopped to have a quick chat with Salazar before entering the private lab. Severus had laid out many ingredients, and Hermione surmised that she would be brewing a particularly involved potion today. Severus was waiting for her, eager to get through today's lesson so that he could have more time with his Hermione.  
  
It still felt so good to say that. His Hermione. He had been working on a potion for her every night after she returned to her rooms. He was going to find a cure for her, or die trying. He was brought back to his senses by Hermione's lips on his.  
  
They were soft and yet firm. She was much more insistent today, and he parted his lips to allow her tongue access. Their tongues dueled for a few moments before Severus broke their contact. His trousers were becoming very uncomfortable, and he didn't want to scare Hermione. Meanwhile, Hermione had felt his growing arousal and was pleased to know she had that effect on him. She would need it tonight.  
  
"So what are we brewing today, darling?"  
  
"Remus is out of Wolfsbane. I figured this would be a good test of your skill. I will only be watching; you must make it on your own."  
  
"All right. Enjoy the show then."  
  
She unbuttoned her robe a bit to reveal a very low-cut Muggle top, and Severus guessed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Another look confirmed it.  
  
**Merlin! What is she trying to do to me today? First this kiss and now that outfit... I am going to need a very cold shower before dinner.**  
  
Hermioned finished the potion and bottled it. It was, of course, perfect, but Severus had expected no less.  
  
"Come on, Severus. It's lunch time."  
  
"My dear, go ahead and order lunch for us. I am going to go take a cold...I mean...quick shower."  
  
It took every ounce of self-control in Hermione's body to not laugh at Severus' slip.  
  
"All right. You go take a shower and I'll Floo for lunch."  
  
Remembering her promise to Draco, Hermione ordered alarge lunch, complete with banana pudding for dessert. She wanted to see what sort of reaction she would get from him.  
  
-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-  
  
Severus did take a cold shower, and dressed in a pair of black pants and a long-sleeved, dark purple dress shirt. His over-robe could wait until class time. He went back out to his sitting room and made his way to his little dining room, consisting of a beautiful antique table with four chairs. He saw the large spread that the House-elves had provided and was pleased until he saw what she had ordered for dessert.  
  
He hated bananas.  
  
Especially banana pudding.  
  
"It looks wonderful, Hermione. Shall we?"  
  
They ate and cahtted, talking about nothing in particular. She finished her lunch and started to chuckle when she noticed Severus was not eating his dessert.  
  
"Severus, why aren't you eating your dessert?"  
  
"I must confess I am not a big fan of anything banana."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let's try this."  
  
With a wave of her wand, his banana pudding become pineapple-upsidedown cake.  
  
"Much better, love. This is my favorite."  
  
As soon as he took the first bite, Hermione started laughing uncontrollably. Severus could not understand what was so funny, but hearing her laugh was so pleasant, he didn't think to ask.  
  
Hermione was coughing because she was laughing so hard, and Severus jumped up to go to her aid. She promptly held up her hand to stop him in his tracks. She caught her breath after a few moments, and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Are you all right, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine. Just lost my breathe because I was laughing too hard."  
  
"I want you to rest for today. Your lessons are cancelled."  
  
"No, they aren't. You promised that you wouldn't treat me like an invalid."  
  
"I'm not...but still, I want you to rest."  
  
"No. If you cancel our lessons, I will go to class with Harry and Ron."  
  
"Fine. We will hold your lessons. I don't mean to treat you like an invalid, but I just... I worry."  
  
"I know, and it is cute that you worry, but once I tell you I am fine, you need to let it go."  
  
"I shall try. But do go and see Poppy, just to make sure you aren't getting a cold."  
  
"Okay, I concede. I'll go see Poppy after I meet with Ginny."  
  
"Very well. I have a surprise for you tonight, but you will need your strength."  
  
**You have no idea.** Hermione managed to keep a straight face, knowing that no matter what he had planned tonight, it couldn't possibly equal her plans for the evening.  
  
"Well, Severus, I will see you tonight, before dinner. I am going to Floo to the Library. Ginny is waiting for me."  
  
"Here. Take this to her. I know she was worried about her essay. This will set her mind at ease."  
  
"Thank you. I am sure she will be happy to get it back now rather than wait until her potions class tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, well, don't let it get around. We can't have my reputation as an evil git ruined."  
  
"All right, you old, overgrown bat."  
  
"Watch your tongue. I am not that old."  
  
"True, true. 'Til next lesson, then. 'Bye."  
  
Hermione disappeared into the flames; Severus cleaned up their lunch and prepared for his next class. 


	18. 130 years or 130 minutes

Chapter 18 - "130 years or 130 minutes"  
  
Hermione met Ginny at their table in the library. They were chatting very quietly when Ginny noticed something.  
  
"Hermione, you look really happy today; you just have this glow about you."  
  
Hermione giggled and told Ginny about her plans for the evening.  
  
"That sounds great! I bet he'll love it. Where did you get all that stuff?"  
  
"A mail order wizards' erotica shop. They deliver by Floo. Why, are you in the market?"  
  
"Well, I...uh...sorta. I have decided it is time to pick up the pace with Harry."  
  
"Ginny, just remember you are only 15 and he is 16. Don't rush things. You have time."  
  
"That's just it; we may not. From what I have been able to gather from Mum and Dad, and what Harry has been able to get out of Remus, the final battle could be coming any day now. None of us know if we are going to walk away. I could have another 130 years with Harry, or I could have another 130 minutes. We just don't know."  
  
"I understand. Be happy, Ginny. Whatever it takes."  
  
"Thank you. I am sorry. Here I am talking about having 130 years with Harry...and you and Severus..."  
  
"It is all right, Ginny. I don't envy you. At least I know what is going to happen to me, and can plan my time properly. You have no way of predicting what will happen to everyone."  
  
"We'll find a way. He's been beaten once; he'll be beaten again."  
  
"Yes. I agree. If anyone can do it, Harry and Albus can. I will give you that catalogue, or you can come to my room and get it. You can have it delivered to my room, to be discreet."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. I need to get to class. Will you be able to get to your quarters from here?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, here: Severus told me to give this to you. He didn't want you to worry anymore."  
  
Hermione handed Ginny her essay and prepared for the squeal. Sure enough, when Ginny saw her grade, she let out a shriek as loud as any Howler.  
  
"I got an 'A'! I don't believe it!"  
  
Madam Pince hushed them and Hermione forced Ginny to calm down.  
  
"Yes, you got an 'A'. I read it, as did he, and he was very impressed. He said you should consider a double major in Potions and Charms if you go to university."  
  
"Really? Thank you, Hermione. You have made my day."  
  
"Thank him. I am just the messenger."  
  
"I may just do that, but I shall wait until tomorrow. I imagine he'll be in a better mood."  
  
"Yes, I do hope he will be. That is, if he leaves his rooms at all!"  
  
-*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*- -*-  
  
Hermione left Ginny and Flooed to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Hello, Poppy."  
  
"Hello, Hermione. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am all right, but I started coughing today and Sev...Professor Snape was concerned. Made me promise to come up."  
  
"Any other problems? Tiredness, dizziness, loss of appetite?"  
  
"Not much more tired than usual, no dizziness. Sometimes I am not hungry, but since everybody watches me eat, I usually manage to eat more than I really want."  
  
"Well, it sounds about normal. Let me take some blood so I can see if things have changed."  
  
Hermioned was getting used to Poppy sticking her with needles, as she insisted on giving her vitamin shots every week. Hermione sat quietly while Poppy Flooed the samples to St. Mungo's. It was only a matter of moments before they Flooed her results back.  
  
"Well, Severus and everyone else must be taking good care of you, because it isn't as advanced as I thought it would be at this point. When I gave you 6 months to a year, I was really anticipating 6 months. I do believe you might just have that full year. I know it is of little comfort. Sorry, dear."  
  
"No, I asked you to be straight with me. Thank you, Poppy. At least I have a good idea of my time left."  
  
"By the way, Hermione dear, the staff all knows about you and Severus. I must admit I was a bit surprised, but we all agree you are the best thing that ever happened to him. You taught the beast to love."  
  
"Thank you, Poppy. I am glad to know everyone approves. I was hesitant to get myself into this. What business does a dying girl have seeking love? But he loves me, he really does. And I love him. We are going to be happy for as long as we have."  
  
"I actually heard him laugh the other day. I haven't heard him laugh in years. Not since Lily."  
  
"Lily? Lily Potter?"  
  
"She was still Lily Evans then."  
  
"Were they romantically involved?"  
  
"No, not at all. But Severus was a lonely child, and Lily was really his only friend. Her death hit him very hard."  
  
"Poor thing. I can understand why he doesn't talk about it. Thank you for telling me."  
  
"You're welcome, Hermione. Where are you Flooing to, dear?"  
  
"Headmaster's office. We are having tea this afternoon before my next lesson."  
  
"Good. Have a good day. Oh, and an early Happy Halloween!"  
  
"You too, Poppy. Thank you!" 


	19. Gimmie!

Chapter 19 - "Gimme!"  
  
Hermione had a very enjoyable tea with Dumbledore. They had talked of Severus mostly and of her plans for the evening. She had been embarassed at first, but as Albus knew everything, there was no sense in hiding it. He gave her his blessing, and told her that tonight at dinner, he would be announcing that there would be no classes tomorrow so that everyone could prepare for the Halloween ball. She was glad for this, as she would be able to spend the whole day with Severus before the ball. She had charmed Albus' fire purple, knowing that he liked the color as much as she. She stepped into the purple flames and shouted "My room!"  
  
She landed rather roughly on the floor, but as much as she traveled by Floo, now she was used to it. She gathered up the last of her "supplies" and put them in her knapsack before she Flooed into Severus' classroom. She did not stop to talk to Salazar, as he was half-asleep, but she went straight into the lab. Severus was waiting for her. He had removed his robe and was in the shirt and trousers that he had put on after his shower during lunch.  
  
"There you are. Did you go see Poppy?"  
  
"Yes. She said that I am doing all right and that the illness is moving a bit slower than she originally expected. She thinks I'll probably have the full year and not six months. Anyway, let's get down to business. You said you had a surprise for me. Gimme!"  
  
"Well, you have been doing a great deal of study on the theories behind Animagic lately. I am going to show you how to do a spell that will show you what your animal is. Then you can decide if you really want to continue."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"When Draco saw his animal, he swore off all Animagic for the rest of his life."  
  
"He was a ferret, wasn't he?"  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor."  
  
"I knew it! Oh, I can't wait to tease him about this!"  
  
"Don't laugh yet; you haven't seen yours yet. My guess is beaver."  
  
"You prat!" Hermione promprtly threw a book at him, which he dodged.  
  
"I am sorry, love. I couldn't resist. You know I love everything about you, even your teeth."  
  
"Only because I let Poppy fix them!"  
  
"What? What do you mean she fixed them?"  
  
"After Draco cast that hex on me, I let Poppy shrink them up a little bit more than so that they were the same as the rest of my teeth."  
  
"I am sorry. I know I hurt you when I made that comment."  
  
"Yes, you did. But I also know you had appearances to keep up, so I forgive you. Now you can make up for it by showing me that spell."  
  
"Very well. Watch the wand movement."  
  
He showed her the rather complicated wand movement.  
  
"Do that and say "revealous Animagio.'"  
  
Hermione repeated his movements perfectly and shouted the spell. A stream of smoke eminated from the tip of her wand and began to take shape.  
  
It formed very slowly, and the suspence was killing Hermione. Finally, it took a recognizable shape. Severus started laughing and Hermione stared in shock.  
  
Finally she responded.  
  
"A squirrel?! My animal is a squirrel?!"  
  
"Yes, love, a squirrel."  
  
"How am I a squirrel? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, love. I shall look up the meaning of the squirrel tonight. Shall we go to dinner?"  
  
Hermione, remembering her plans for the evening, broke into a smile and followed him out. 


	20. Slytherin Sex Kitten

Chapter 20 - Slytherin Sex Kitten  
  
AN: Yes I know it has been a long time since I updated. Blame it on my typist. I gave her a few chapters to type, and it took her a while to get them back to me. Her computer kept not working. But we still love her, because without her I would have to type all of these myself, which I wouldn't do because I hate typing. That said I did type this chapter myself, and is is rated R, big time.There is a break in the chapter before the explicit sex scene. I beg you not to read it unless you are of age. I want no flames from those who choose to read it anyway. It is not essential to the plot line of the story for you to read it. I also got a review from someone that said that Hermione seems to be dealing with the thought of her own death a little too easily. I can assure you that it won't stay that way, and she will have a major breakdown a few chapters from now. Right now, she is simply accepting the inevitable, knowing that her parents will be waiting for her. She has not come out of the shock of it yet. Plus she saw death first hand when her parents were killed, so she is no stranger to it. On with the story. I want to thank my readers who are still with me, and assure you that since i am finally out of school now that updates should be a bit more frequent. As a reward I am posting 4 whole chapters today.   
  
Hermione was very excited about her plans for the evening. She waited through the first few minutes of dinner, until Albus had finished his speech. A great cheer went up from the students, and Hermione took the opportunity to slip out of the hall. Few people noticed her leave, but Severus did and he rose to follow. Draco saw him leave the High table, and quickly made his way to the door to intercept. Just as Severus reached the doors, Draco stepped in front of him. "Uncle, I need to talk to you." "What is it Draco? I am in a bit of a hurry." "It's about tomorrow night. The Revel. I would have come to you after class but since classes are cancelled..." "Alrgiht, come with me. We will go to my quarters." "No, let's just use the lab." "Fine fine. Come on."  
  
While Draco and Severus made their way to the smaller potions lab, Hermione was setting everything up for the evening. She Flooed the kitchen for a proper romantic dinner, comprising of a Caesar salad, seafoos bisque, oysters on the half shell, Fillet mignon stuffed with French lobster, and chocolate cake for dessert. She also had them send up an empty covered tray, on which she arranged the flavored body paints with the silk scarves. She placed that in the bedroom, then continue to place candles and massage oils throughout the suite. She cancelled out all of his lights and hid herself in a corner.  
  
In the labs, Severus was pacing with worry, both for his missing love and for the boy in front of him."Well, Uncle Severus. Got any suggestions for keeping me alive tomorrow?" "Several. First of all, make sure you are supplicant to him, but do not grovel like that worm Pettigrew. Look him is the face when he is speaking to you, repulsive as it may be. Do whatever it takes to get yourself in his good graces and out alive. Halloween contains the most debotchery, but also the most information. He will expect you to return early, but you will have to participate in some of the 'fun'. He thankfully does all of his talking at the beginning so that his followers may enjoy the revel afterwards. Remember that charm I taught you. It will let the muggles sink into a deep haluciantion, unaware of what is going on. You have to look like you are enjoying yourself, or he will be suspicious. Be strong, and leave as soon as you are able. It is a brave thing you are doing, and Narcissa would be proud, as I am. She may have been a pureblood snot, but she never went in for any of this, to her credit." "Thank you, Uncle. He is letting me stay for the feast and part of the ball, so as not to arouse suspicions. Now go look for Hermione." "I will. I shall see you some time before dinner tomorrow." "I doubt that." Severus wanted to reply, but he had more pressing issues right now, like making sure Hermione was alright. She has been acting a bit strange all day and he was worried. He gave the password to the wolf and entered his darkend rooms.  
  
He Whispered Lumos to bring up all of his lights, but when nothing happend, he was instantly on his guard, wand at the ready. He was just about to activate his 'security system' when he heard a familiar, and yet very sultry voice whisper "lumos". Pillar candles all over the room were lit, but none were his. Then he laid his eyes on the little dining table, set for a fine meal. Hermione stepped out from the shadowed corner. "May I show you to your table sir? We have one left in the house." He smiled a truly genuine smile at her, impressed at how clever his witch was. "You enlisted Draco to stall me." "Yes, I did. Now come, let us eat. I have a few more surprises planned for this evening."  
  
" Is it my immagination, or does this meal have a theme of sorts?" "You are quite correct my love. Ten Points to Slytherin. Almost all of the foods are believed to be aphrodisiacs." "Hermione, love, I am flattered, but we don't need to rush things...unless...did something happen when you visted Poppy that you are telling me about?" "No, Severus, I am still fine, or as well as I can be at this point. We don't have to rush anything, but I want this tonight. I want you. I love you and you love me, or at least I think you do." "Of course I love you. More than anything. I just didn't want to push you." "You aren't pushing me. This was my idea tonight. Now Severus, I want you to take me to bed." He picked her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom.  
  
Hermione brought up the candles she had placed in the room, and Severus was able to see some of the other surprises, like the massage oils and the covered dinner tray. "Love, what is under that tray? I couldn't possibly eat another thing." "I hope, for both our sakes, that statement isn't true." Hermione took the role of aggressor and she captured his mouth in a fiery kiss. She run her tongue over his lips, and he parted them to allow her access to his mouth. She slowly and teasingly snaked her tongue in, where it danced with his. Severus was not used to being the submissive one, but he was enjoying it and let Hermione do as she wanted, which at the moment involved removing his clothing. She went slowly, and each time her slender little fingers brushed his skin, hot fire shot straight to his groin. He was silently begging her to get to his pants, as a particular part of his anatomy was now enlarged and very uncomfortable. After what seemed like an eternity, she put her hands to the clasp of his belt and loosend them enough to slid off his trousers and then his boxers. He was left naked before her, and she took a step back to take all of him in. When she did not speak for a moment, he took her reaction to be repulsion, aand he grew very self conscious and sad. "I knew you wouldn't like what you saw. You can let yourself out." "Severus, you are beautiful!" "Really? Don't be silly hermione. I am not beauti..." "Hush. You most certainly are. I knew there was a well-toned body under all of that fabric, but I had no idea how toned. But there is a problem. I am now very overdressed, wouldn't you agree?" Severus didn't say a word, but took the invitation, quickly removing her robe, only to find no clothing underneath, only a negligee. It was a very deep green, trimmed in silver. "Well aren't you just the most alluring Slytherin sex kitten?" "Kitten? I may look like a Slytherin, but I will prove to you that I am a Gryffindor lioness at heart." She slipped the lacy undergarment off and stood before him, now very naked herself. She pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down on it before climbing up herself and stradling him. She wandless,y Accioed the tray containing the body paints and massage oils. She grabbed a bottle of oil that smelled of cedar, juniper, and musk. She warmed it between her hands and began working it into his bare chest and arms. Her thin little fingers felt like the touch of a goddess on his skin. His arousal continued to grow, but she ignored it. She continued to rub him down, along his legs and feet and back to his thighs. Severus did not know how long he would be able to restrain himself, as it had been many years since he had made love to a woman, not just needy sex. He knew that to make this as enjoyable for Hermoine as possible, he would have to hold on.  
  
Hermione had finished with Severus, and was now rubbing herself down with body paint. She painted her arms chocolate, her tight abdommen strawberry and her breasts were a bright yellow. Severus stared at her in awe. "Are you sure you aren't hungry?" "I think my appetite has been stirred." Severus began with her arms, dragging his rough tongue along them. His not breath mingled with the cold air of the dungeons, and the sensation sent shivers through Hermione's small frame. He stopped occasionally to suck or bite before moving to her abdommen to lap up the strawberry goo. Hermione was uttering small little pleasured whimpers as he made his way back up her body to her breasts. He realized on the first lick that it was pinapple flavored, and he slowly drug his tongue all over the milky white globes, and down into the valley between them. Only the nipples still remained painted, and he began to suckle on them. "Oh gods, Severus, please don't stop!" He realized that his witch had very sensitive nipples, so he bit down on one, gently. That sent Hermione writhing with pleasure. "Oh, sev! More, Please?!"  
  
Okay, the next scene is very strong R, borderline NC-17. Do NOT read it if this bothers you! If you are underage, do not read it! It is not essential to the plot. You have all been warned! Flames will be used as sacrificial offerings to my gods.  
  
Severus smiled and took a small dab out of the jar of pinapple body paint before moving to her warm, wet folds. He easily found her clitoris, already swollen from her excitement. He painted the little nub with the body paint, before dipping his head between her legs, which she then rested on his shoulders. The rough tongue that had already given her pleasure darted into her, lapping up the paint and caressing her clitoris. Watching her writh in pleasure was causing Severus to become even more aroused, if that was possible, so he dipped a finger into her core to test her wetness, only to find himself blocked. By the gods, she was a virgin! He had not even thought that she was due to her knowledge in this area so far. "Hermione, are you sure? This will hurt." "I know Severus. But only for a moment or so. I want all of you, inside of me." Severus did not need to be asked twice. He positioned himself at her opening, and he looked down at her lovingly. "Forgive me." He then took her with a sudden thrust. Hermione felt as though she had just been torn in two, and she uddered a cry of pain. Severus kissed her, not wanting to move until her pain was gone and she was used to the feel of him inside of her. She was so incredibly tight that he knew he would have to be careful to avoid herting her anymore. After a moment or so, most of Hermione's pain had subsided, and she was ready for more. She began to squirm a little and wrapped her legs around his waist, giving Severus the invitation to move. He started with slow, shallow strokes, until he pulled back almost all of the way out of her. He then thrust hard and fast. Hermione's eyes were starting to glaze a bit, and Severus knew he would have to pick up the pace. He continued with the deep strokes, each one faster than the last. Hermione could do nothing but moan at this point, never having immagined how wonderful this could feel. Severus could feel himself preparring to come, so he took his free hand and began to massage her left breast, the more sensitive of the two as he had found. This brought Hermione to the edge of the cliff, and she came, full force, crying his name. The spasms of her walls were all he needed to put himself over that same edge, and he came with a final thrust, spilling his seed deep into her. He rolled her back on top of himself and she collapsed onto his chest. They were still joined, and Hermione wished they could stay that way forever. She smiled at him as she lay her head on his chest, and both let sleep claim them, though not for long. 


	21. Sev should take Showers more Often

This is a medium to strong R depending on your views. Stop readin now if you are underage or this bothers you  
  
Chapter 21 – "Sev should take showers more often"  
  
Hermione and Severus were exceedingly grateful for having the day off. Their night had been very active, taking turns with gentle and then highly passionate lovemaking. They had finally fallen asleep in each other's arms, their bodies sweaty, oily, and sticky.  
  
Hermione woke, and was amazed at how good she felt. She was very sore, below her waist and through her shoulder; Severus had fallen asleep on her arm. She wanted to know what time it was, but the clock was in the sitting room, and with Severus lying on top of her, she couldn't move. Her wand was on the other side of the room, with her discarded robe, so she whispered a spell to part the curtains.  
  
The day was overcast, so Hermione couldn't see the sun. However, the light pouring in woke Severus, who turned to her and smiled. Hermione was so relieved to be able to move her arms that it must have shown on her face. However, Severus mistook the look for relief that he was moving away from her.  
  
"Hermione, do you regret last night? Because, if you do, I will understand. I don't blame you…"  
  
Hermione silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"I don't regret a thing, love. I was relieved because you fell asleep on my arm. I was grateful to move it again. I loved last night, and I love you."  
  
"Good. I truly enjoyed myself for the first time in a long time. But why did you need to know the time? You have no classes today. I will not make you study on a holiday."  
  
"I was just wondering if I had time to still meet Draco."  
  
"You had a meeting with Draco?"  
  
"No. He and I have been having breakfast together every morning. I assume we have to eat, and I didn't want him to think I had forgotten about him. He did help me yesterday, after all."  
  
"Well, from what I can tell, it is closer to lunch-time. Shall we ask him to join us for lunch?"  
  
"Only if you want. Here I am with the most beautiful man in front of me naked, and I am worried about breakfast with Draco!"  
  
"No, it is all right, love. We will still have time for ourselves today. I am glad he has found someone his age to confide in and relate to. But I do believe we will need a shower first."  
  
"Is it big enough for two?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I like the way you think."  
  
Hermione and Severus jumped into the shower, but actually getting clean was another story. They washed each other's hair, and the feeling of Hermione's hair in his fingers made him rock hard. The fact that she was washing her chest right now didn't help his self-control.  
  
Hermione noticed his arousal, and she took one of her soapy hands and began to wash his manhood. She ran her slender fingers up and down its length, continuing to his sac where she proceeded to roll it in her hands to wash it. Severus was moaning her name, and she had never thought that her name could sound so sensual. She took it a step further and pulled him closer, letting her hands wander to the globes of his ass. She began to stroke along the cleft, and when she touched his opening, he gasped and shook with pleasure. Never in his life had he been pleasured like this before…as if she were worshipping his body.  
  
But it was his soul that was flying higher than ever. He had never known love like this, never believed he deserved it. Now he had it, and he was never letting go.  
  
Hermione continued her ministration on his sensitive areas. Severus continued to moan and writhe until he felt her kneel in the bathtub. She took her warm, red tongue and began to lick him from his navel downwards; when her tongue reached his sac, hot fire shot through his brain and his groan, and he came, harder than he had ever come in his life.  
  
He collapsed back against the marble tile wall, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps. Hermione was grinning at him devilishly.  
  
"Did you enjoy that, Severus?"  
  
"Oh…very much, my love. I believe it is your turn."  
  
Before she could respond, he captured her mouth in a vicious, hungry kiss, and his hands slipped from her shoulders to her beautiful white breasts. His long fingers laid feather-light touches around her aureole, and she knew she was getting payback.  
  
He knew her left breast was more sensitive, so he took his right hand and trailed it down along her abdomen and to the curls that covered her womanhood. They were even silkier than the curls on her head, and he toyed with them before his index finger between the folds.  
  
He placed his finger on her nub and inserted his thumb as well. He rotated his thumb across her clit, and Hermione was lost in the waves of bliss. She shrieked his name and his fingers were soon covered in her sweet juices. He licked them clean, savoring the taste of her; she tasted like yellow apples. He held her for a long time, letting the water wash them clean again.  
  
As soon as the water began to turn cold, they stepped out and dressed. Severus wore a long-sleeved turtleneck, in a shade so deep purple it was nearly black, and a pair of black Muggle jeans. Hermione had on fall colors: a deep red, trimmed in pumpkin yellow. The shirt had sleeves that fit close until the wrist where they flared out. She wore brown slacks, and to Severus, she looked like a fall goddess.  
  
"I'll Floo Draco's room and see if he wants to join us."  
  
"Good. I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
"We aren't ordering from the house-elves?"  
  
"No. They will be very busy tonight with the feast. Even they get an afternoon off."  
  
Hermione smiled and walked over to the fireplace. She threw in a pinch of powder and called out: "Draco's Room!"  
  
When she saw him sitting in his chair, she called out to him.  
  
"Hey, Draco."  
  
"Oh, hello, dear. Having a good day?"  
  
"Yes, very much so. Sev and I were hoping you would join us for lunch."  
  
"Is he cooking?"  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"I'll be through in a minute…if you are sure I won't be intruding?"  
  
"If you would be, I wouldn't have asked."  
  
"I take it you two had fun last night."  
  
"And this morning… Hurry, though; whatever he is making smells fantastic."  
  
"All right; I'm coming."  
  
Draco was landing in the living room of Severus' quarters within seconds.  
  
"Gods, I hate Floo travel. I do so wish I could apparate in the castle."  
  
"You know how to apparate?"  
  
"Lucius taught me when I was 14."  
  
"I would imagine you are unlicensed."  
  
"Of course. Just as I am sure you will be an unlicensed Animagus before long. Uncle Sev told me. A squirrel, huh?"  
  
"Look, ferret boy…"  
  
"You told her! Severus, you promised you wouldn't tell her!"  
  
"Oh, do be quiet, Draco. Lunch is nearly ready."  
  
Draco childishly stuck out his tongue, and Hermione laughed.  
  
"So, love, what did you make?"  
  
"Monte Cristo sandwiches with broccoli-and-cheese soup."  
  
"Sounds great, Uncle."  
  
"All right; tuck in."  
  
The three ate, making small talk along the way. They mentioned that this year's pumpkins were the largest in Hogwarts history. Severus warned Draco to eat a very light dinner and to refrain from meat. With the revel tonight, he would not be able to keep much on his stomach. Draco said he would stay for three dances before heading to the gates. They chatted for about an hour before Hermione left them to talk as she went to meet up with her Gryffindor friends.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Oh, hey, Hermione. I was just on my way to meet the boys for a Quidditch game. Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes, but before we go, I need to ask you for your help. I want to look really good for the ball tonight. Can you make me look pretty?"  
  
"You already are pretty, but I will make you look even more special tonight."  
  
"Thanks, Ginny."  
  
"Anytime. So I take it last night went well?"  
  
"Yes. Very, very well. Do you guys need a referee?"  
  
"Yes, that would be very helpful. You still going to let me borrow that catalogue?"  
  
"Nah, you should come to my room to look through it. You don't want the portraits to gossip."  
  
"Good thinking. Let's go play a quick round of Quidditch with the boys, then we'll go get ready for the dance and the feast." 


	22. Cinderella Surprise

Chapter 22 – "Cinderella Surprise"  
  
Ginny and Harry beat Ron and Neville with no problem. Even Hermione had a good time. She and Severus had not had any flying lessons. She couldn't say she was upset about that. Of all the subjects she excelled in at Hgwarts, Flying was the one thing in which she had trouble.  
  
When they finally landed, Hermione and Ginny made their good-byes to the boys and headed to Hermione's room to prepare for the evening.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Hermione, it will be hot in the dance hall; you should wear something lightweight."  
  
"Ginny, I will cast a weightless charm and a cooling charm on the dress. I will be perfect. And if I go outside, I can wear the cloak he bought me…fixed up a bit, of course."  
  
Hermione took the forest-green dress robes that Severus had bought her and her wand a few times. When she was through, the dress robes were now a Renaissance-inspired gown, in a deeper green, almost black. The lacings on the bodice were a black cord, and the dress was trimmed in silver and black.  
  
She turned her eyes to the cloak and with, another wave of the wand, the cloak was trimmed in silver snakes which slithered when the cloak moved.  
  
"Can you do that to my dress robes?"  
  
"Something like it. What color would you like them to be?"  
  
"You pick. Something that won't clash with my hair."  
  
"No problem. Close your eyes."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes while Hermione went to work. When she finished, she turned to Ginny.  
  
"You can open them now, Gin."  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and her mouth fell open in shock. Her robes were now a beautiful midnight-blue sheath dress, with spaghetti-straps and a low cowel neck. A slit on the side went to just above the knee.  
  
"How's that, Gin?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione…it's beautiful. Well, you did the dresses, so I'll do our hair and makeup. I'll start with mine, and then we'll do you."  
  
Ginny went to the mirror and started casting charms. She cast a glitter charm on most of her exposed skin, a light sheer-gloss on her lips, and a hint of dark blue shimmer-powder on her eyes.  
  
"There; now your turn, 'Mione."  
  
Ginny stood in front of Hermione and was throwing glamour charms left and right. She was very pleased with her work.  
  
"Okay, Hermione, go look in your mirror."  
  
Hermione rose from her chair and looked in her gilded mirror. She did not recognize the woman who stared back. Ginny had lengthened Hermione's curly hair so that it fell to her waist. She had cast a color charm on it so that it was now black with highlights of red and her natural ginger-brown. A small bit of blush brought out a bit of color in Hermione's cheeks. Ginny had given her nude eyeshadow, and a nude lip-gloss with a glitter charm built in. She had also cast a luminescence spell on her skin, allowing it to glow in the candlelight of the Great Hall.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ginny. It all looks wonderful."  
  
"Professor Snape will love you. You look fantastic."  
  
"Well, shall we make our way to the Feast?"  
  
"Yes, let's!" 


	23. Slytherin Goddess

A/N: Thanks to the reviewer who caught my slip up. I have corrected it here below. I write these chapters whenever I get the inspiration, and often long periods of time pass between them. 10 point to your house for catching it!   
  
Chapter 23 – "Slytherin Goddess"  
  
Draco's POV   
  
A Slytherin goddess just walked into the hall. Never have I seen a woman look so beautiful. I can't believe that is Hermione under all of that. Severus is a very lucky man. She was just a stupid, insignificant Mudblood to me; now she is so much more. As intelligent as I am, if not more so. She is loyal, almost to a fault, and certainly quite brave, She faces her fate bravely, without complaint. I can never have her, I don't deserve her, but I can help avenge her and her family. At least I get to bask in her magnificent presence everyday.  
  
Sev's POV   
  
Well, Ginny will certainly be the most successful of the Weasleys, provided she actually does try to make a life for herself after school and doesn't marry Potter right away. I have never seen Hermione look so radiant. She's always beautiful, but tonight she is truly exquisite. I can't wait to run my hands through that hair. I am glad she kept the curls. She truly is my Slytherin Goddess.  
  
Ron's POV   
  
She's a traitor! What business does a Gryffindor have spending almost all of her time with Slytherins, sleeping with a Slytherin, and coming in here dressed like some sort of Slytherin Goddess?  
  
She should have been mine. I would have loved her until the end. But she never loved me. Why couldn't she love me? Wasn't I evil enough for her?  
  
Harry's POV   
  
Hermione looks so beautiful tonight. I wish there was some way to help her. She is the only sister I will ever have, and I don't want to lose her. Ron has been taking this hard. He told me he was going to ask her out this year. But I can tell that she loves Snape…and judging by the way he is looking at her right now, he loves her too. He must be trying to help her. Perhaps I will ask if he needs an extra pair of hands. It would be a great tragedy to let such a woman like Hermione pass from this world. She had been a goddess of kindness to us since we first became friends. I don't even care that she's gone Slytherin.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated better than Hermione had seen in years. She caught Hagrid's eyes and sure enough, he started waving and beaming proudly. He had taken the news of her illness very hard and had wept for hours. She had finally gotten him to come to terms with it. He had been happy to hear about her and Severus. As Hermione looked around, she saw that the long house tables were gone, replaced by many smaller tables. Hermione and Ginny made their way to the table that Harry and Ron were holding for them. A huge candle-lit jack-o-lantern served as the centerpiece of the table.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Ginny in her gown.  
  
"Wow, Ginny, you look really…wow."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
Harry was in dress robes, a deep charcoal gray in color, and had actually managed to slick his hair back neatly. He gave Ginny a wrist corsage, a single orange-colored rose, nearly the same color as her hair. She kissed him chastely on the lips, and would have gone farther, had Ron not cleared his throat.  
  
They broke apart reluctantly, and Harry then enveloped Hermione in a brotherly hug.  
  
"'Mione, you look really great tonight. I love what you did to your hair."  
  
"Ginny did it. I did the gowns."  
  
"Well, you both did beautiful jobs. Shall we sit?"  
  
"Yes. What's on the menu?"  
  
"Anything we want. Just give your order to your plate."  
  
"Okay." Hermione bent over to her plate to give her order. "Caesar salad, prime rib…medium rare…and a baked potato." A moment later, the dinner Hermione ordered appeared before her. She ate daintily, but finished everything, following up with chocolate-covered strawberries for dessert. She noticed Severus watching her, so she ate them as seductively as she could. She knew what she was doing to him, and she also knew she would probably be punished for it later tonight.  
  
She couldn't wait.  
  
When the meal was through, Dumbledore stood up and announced the beginning of the dancing. He informed that there would be a mix of Wizard and Muggle music that night, hopefully to the enjoyment of all.  
  
The first song was decidedly Wizard in origin, and Ron asked Hermione for the first dance. She agreed and they did their turn on the dance floor. Her cheeks were flushed, but she enjoyed the fast-paced song. She could feel Sev's eyes on her, burning little holes into her back. She shot a quick glance to Draco, who had just been dancing with Pansy, and he looked less than thrilled. Blaise was next in line, followed by Millicent most likely, before he would have to leave.  
  
Harry was next with Hermione, and they enjoyed a rather fast Muggle song. The music stopped and the Headmaster stood up.  
  
"The following dance will be a rival House dance. Slytherins must dance with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs."  
  
The Slytherins and Gryffindors all groaned, but most managed to find a partner. Hermione was just about to sit down when Draco came up.  
  
"Hermione, may I have this dance?"  
  
Hermione was shocked, but accepted his hand. The song was familiar to Hermione, and she hummed along. Surprisingly, Draco knew the Muggle song to and he began to sing softly to her.  
  
I feel wonderful because I see the love-light in your eyes, and the wonder of it all is that you just realize how much I love you…   
  
Hermione sighed, unaware that Draco meant the words he was saying to her at that moment. The song ended and Hermione gave his hand a squeeze before he managed to slip out unnoticed. Hermione looked and saw Severus by the door. She waited a moment until he was gone before she made her way to the door and slipped out.  
  
Severus was waiting for her by the lake, and she walked into his outstretched arms. He held her tight, unwilling to ever let her go.  
  
"I see Draco asked you for a dance."  
  
"Yes; I enjoyed it very much. I hope he will be all right tonight; he's family to me now… I can't lose any more of my family."  
  
"He is a strong boy. He will be all right. About a week of Dreamless Sleep potion, and he will manage."  
  
"You're wrong. He isn't a strong boy. He is an iron-strong man."  
  
"You are right, as always, love. I guess I hadn't noticed that Draco grew up. Narcissa would be proud. At least…the Narcissa I knew."  
  
"You may want to tell him that, one of these days. He respects you so greatly and would desire to hear such praise from you."  
  
"Again, you are right. I don't tell him enough about what a good man he has become."  
  
They snuggled under a tree for a while, and Severus started to play with her hair.  
  
"Do you like it? Ginny did it for me."  
  
"Remind me to find a way to thank Miss Weasley. She is even better at Charms than Molly was."  
  
"You went to school with Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"No, she was before my time. But Flitwick thought about retiring some years ago, and Albus was going to offer the position to her."  
  
"Really? Wow. Does she know that?"  
  
"No. Flitwick decided not to retire so Albus didn't mention it."  
  
"I always knew there was more to Mrs. Weasley than meets the eye."  
  
"Indeed. Now, my love, I am going to dance with you here in this wonderful moonlight." Severus stood up, then helped Hermione up. He was much taller than she, and dancing was awkward at first.  
  
"Hermione, kick off your shoes and stand on my feet."  
  
"I am much too big…I'd hurt you!"  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
Hermione did as she was told, and they danced more easily now. The bright, full moon caught the red highlights of her hair. The silver snakes of her cloak slithered as she swayed with Severus. They danced until a pink hue came to her cheeks.  
  
"You've tired yourself out, love. I am going to walk you back to your room."  
  
"No. I don't want to go back; it's too early."  
  
"Love, it's after midnight. The ball will be over soon and if I don't take you back now, I won't be able to."  
  
"Oh…all right. I am a bit tired."  
  
They were careful to look for students in the halls as they walked hand-in-hand to the his classroom. They had, with the Headmaster's permission, set up a portrait into Hermione's room, one that was visable only to those who had the password.  
  
Severus held her gently, running his fingers through her hair as he looked upon her face, flushed with the excitement of the evening and her love for him. Neither wanted to part, but both new that it was best for this evening.   
  
"Good night, Hermione."  
  
"Good night, Severus."  
  
He gave her a soft kiss before turning to leave, his robes swirling around him. Hermione entered her room…and immediately noticed that the fire was green.  
  
It had been purple when she left.  
  
The couch was blocking her direct view of the fireplace, and the room was otherwise dark. Hermione was on her guard in an instant, and she drew her wand as she made her way into the room. She moved around the couch and the sight before her horrified her.  
  
Draco, still in Deatheater robes, was curled into an unmoving ball on her hearth-rug. Hermione rushed to him, fearing he was injured. She gave a cursory glance and saw no injuries, but something even more frightening.  
  
Draco Malfoy was weeping.  
  
She sank to the floor beside him and took his head into her lap as she held him. No words were shared; Hermione simply held him throughout the night as he cried. 


	24. Sweet Tarts and Sour Grapes

Ok, Here's an update! I will be away for the rest of this week, hopefully, i will get some more typing done while I am gone since I am taking my laptop. You can thank Angel for getting this done for me today. I hate typing, but she doesn't and she is fast. So here you go. I know it is short, but the next one is really long. This should tide you over. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 24 Sweet Tarts and Sour Grapes  
  
Draco had fallen asleep and Hermione had sat up with him until morning. She had not slept, worried so badly for Draco who had yet to say a word. Draco's eyes, marred with redness, fluttered open. He was surprised to see that Hermione was still with him.  
  
"Have you been awake all night, Hermione?"  
  
"Don't worry about that...do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Yes. Hermione, thank you."  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"First, everyone was gathered, and I had to duel a member of the inner circle. They knew I couldn't win, but it was not about winning; it was about seeing how much I could take. He used Cruciatus, but I wouldn't make a sound. Then came the Mark...it was like a Crucio, concentrated just to that one spot. But still, I wouldn't scream. Then he started to talk - mostly propaganda, but some information - which I will tell you when we go talk to the Headmaster."  
  
"But then came the revel...Hermione, they had so many...so many prisoners. I..."  
  
"It's all right, Draco. You don't have to go on."  
  
"She was 5. They made her watch them torture her father and take turns violating her mother. Then they let MacNair have her...I couldn't move, I couldn't help her. He tortured that little girl, while her poor mother watched. All the little girl could do was scream 'stop'. I apparated back and wound up in here somehow. I don't even remember Flooing in. I couldn't help her, 'Mione. I was too weak to stop him."  
  
"Hush. You couldn't have done anything; you would have blown your cover, and you'd be dead. How do you think that would have made me and Severus feel?"  
  
Draco blinked at her disbelivingly, admiring how easy it was for her to accept him after all he had done, and comfort him like she would Harry or Ron. "Come on, I have to go tell Dumbledore." He practically dragged Hermione out of her chambers and to the Gargoyle guarding those of the Headmaster. Hermione turned to it and shouted "Sweet Tarts!"  
  
The stone sentinel disappeared to reveal the stone staircase. Severus was already waiting for them in the office.  
  
"Draco! ...are you all right? I was worried half to death when you didn't come back to the dorms last night."  
  
"He was with me, Severus; he fell asleep on my floor."  
  
"I see. I am glad you are all right."  
  
Draco smirked painfully. "I am far from it. I have never seen anything so horrible."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes, which had been roving over the two teenagers standing before his desk, settled on Draco. "What did he say, Draco? Did you get any information?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster. He told us when he is planning the big attack: Hogwarts, New Year's Eve."  
  
Hermione paled even more; the normally implacable Potions master closed his eyes and winced. Dumbledore was on his feet, hands clenching the edge of his desk before Draco could draw another breath.  
  
"Oh...my..." 


	25. You Don't Own Me

I know it has been a while, but at least it hasn't been six months. I am almost caught up now with my typing and my writing, so hopefully chapters won't take me as long to get up. That said, this is unbeta-ed and typed myself. Please forgive the typos.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own it, thought I wouldn't mind renting a few of the Slytherins for a few nights. It all belongs to JKR (Congrats btw on expecting her third child! I am thrilled for her as long as it doesn't delay book 6) and to anybody else who has their hands in the Potter world.  
  
Chapter 25 "You Don't Own Me"  
  
Albus sat back down in his seat, clearly composing himself. "That doesn't leave us much time. We will make it mandatory for all students below sixth year to go home for the winter holidays. The 6th and 7th years will be informed of what is going on, and be given the choice to stay. Any of the younger students unable to go home will be sent to my estate in Greece under the care of my staff and any older students who decide not to stay and fight. There are many Aurors still loyal to me. I will quietly inform them of this so that we will have some professional assistance. The Order will, of course, be necessary."  
  
His troubled gaze met Hermione's, then Draco's. "I think we will also be reactivating Dumbledore's Army, from those who are still willing. I believe that we shall need to have a meeting next weekend - we can easily meet beneath the Shrieking Shack - Draco, Hermione, tell only those that you completely trust about the true nature of this meeting. We will have one shot at bringing him down. If we fail, our world will be forever changed." "We won't fail, Headmaster. I promise you this." "Thank you Draco. All of you should go now. We have much to do and less time then I feared." All present took the dismissal and left the office, with more troubles on their shoulders than what they had come in with.  
  
Back in Severus' chambers, Hermione leaned her head against the chest of her lover, breathing a deep sigh. "Severus, this is all happening so fast. Do you really think we can win?" "We have no choice. Failure is not an option we have in this misadventure. We win or we die trying to take him down." "A very Gryffindor statement. I shall start working on my potions projects immediately." "What projects?" "I have an idea for a potion that will act as an internal shield, allowing the drinker to actively fight instead of being forced to maintain a defence. It will block all but the Killing Curse. I know that it won't help much, since the Deatheathers have no reservations about using that on children, let alone adults, but we want to be as prepared as possible." "I hope be 'we' you are referring to the side of the Light as a whole. Because I am not letting you anywhere near that battlefield. You are going to Dumbledore's estate in Greece." Hermione broke the embrace, her anger burning red and gold in her eyes. "You, sir, will NOT presume to tell me what I will do and where I will go. I am glad you are concerned for me, but no more so than I am for you. Are you telling me that you would go to Greece with me if I asked you to, for your safety?" "Of course not. That is a different situation entirely." "Why? Because I am a woman or because I am sick? Or perhaps after all those years in their circle, you believe them, that as a Muggleborn I am less than a purebloood, unable to take care of myself in battle?" "Hermione, it isn't that. You are my life now. I can't lose you." "Severus, you are going to lose me anyway. I know you don't like to talk about it, but one way or another this will be the last New Year's I will live to see. That is just the hand that Fate has delt. I love you, but I will not hide like a child. This is as much my fight as anybody's, if not more. I am what they are trying to exterminate. I will not sit by while those I love fight and die for me. I am going to be there." "Damn it, Woman! Why can't you just do as you are told?!" With those words, Hermione looked at him with anger and pain shining through her eyes. Before he even knew what had happened, her had had left a stinging slap on his cheek adn she had run from the dungeons and from the castle. Her tears grew cold on her face as she ran into the cold November air, the clouds overhead threatening to cry with her.  
  
In the dungeons, Severus had resorted to throwing things. Draco heard the commotion and dared to decend into the Serpent's Lair to see what was troubling his friend so. He dodged a vase as he walked in, before Severus realized it was him. "Go away, Draco." "I will not. What happened? Where is Hermione?" "We had a fight. I am just trying to protect her. She ran out on me." "What exactly did you say to her?" "I forbade her to participate in the coming battle. Then she slapped me and ran out." "You Forbade her?! No wonder she ran out on you." "You are not helping, Draco. I am just trying to protect the woman I love. Is that so wrong?" "No, it isn't, but you don't own her. You cannot protect her from her destiny. Potter is the Savior of the World, we all know that...but who will save Potter? That is her role, and has been since the day they met, perhaps even longer." "Even though her role may get her killed?" "Has that ever stopped you?" "No, but I had nothing to live for until recently." "Thanks, Uncle." "You know what I meant, boy." "Yes I did, but let's face it, as much as she loves you, she doesn't have much to live for anyway. If the potion I know you are working on doesn't work, she will be gone come summer anyway. She doesn't know about it, nor should she so that it does not give her false hope. I do not doubt your skill, but some things simply are not meant to be. She needs to know that her life had some meaning, and if that means keeping Potter alive, then so be it. You need to apologize, I will see if I can find her."   
  
Draco searched the entire castle, which took several hours. The rain had been pouring down outside for most of that time, but Draco now feared that Hermione may have fled into it. He knew she had left her wand and claok in the dungeons, and would be helpless against the torential storm. Draco ran out onto the grounds, hoping he had been wrong and that she had thought to take shelter at Hagrid's Hut, He began to run down the now slippery path when a sudden thought struck him and he detoured to the lake. He found her there, huttled under a tree, still in her dress from last night's ball. She was drenched, and her skin had a sickly blue hue to it. "Hermione, by the gods what are you doing out here in this?" " I didn't want to see him." "Dear, it is freezing out here and your clothes are soaked through. You are going to get sick." "Too late." "You know what I meant. The Flu is the last thing you need right now." "I am fine." However, Hermione's body chose to betray her at that moment and a hard cough racked her small body. " You have had no sleep the past couple of nights, and now you have been sitting outside in the rain for hours. Let's get you inside." Draco tried to help Hermione up, but her legs wouldn't hold her and she sanl back to the wet earth. Draco picked her tiny frame up and carried her to the castle.  
  
As Draco ran with Hermione, who even with a heavy wet gown was still very light, she began to cough much harder, to the point her lips became stained red. He increased his pace and soon was bursting through the main doors into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny happened to be there, and both took fright at seeing Hermione so ill and looked to Draco for the answers. "Draco, what happened?" "Questions later! Go get Severus and meet us in the Hospital Wing!" Harry and Ginny took off running while Draco carried Hermione up to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh Gods, What happened to her?" "I found her outside. She has been out there at least three hours with no cloak or wand." "Put her down on the bed there. Go to my cupboard and start grabbing potions. Warming Draught, a mild sleeping potion, cough suppresent and a fever reducer too. Hurry Boy!" Draco laid Hermione down gently before making his way to the cupboard. He grabbed potions at a furious rate before returning to Hermione's side. "Here, I think I got everything." "Good job. Draco. Now I am going to need you help again. She is shaking badly. Can you hold her still while I give her these? It would also be best to get her into a semi-seated position." "Of course. What way should I hold her, to allow you to give her the potions?" "Get behind her and hold her arms down." Draco lifted Hermione up and slid in behind her. His legs cradled her body and her head rested against his broad chest. "Alright, I've got her." She shook violently with cough and cold until draco wrapped his arms around her tightly, stilling her while the Mediwitch gave her all the necessary potions. Hermione briefly woke up, likely due to the horrific taste of most of the potions, but Draco hushed her and rocked her gently, stroking her hair until she was lulled back to sleep. Draco was just about to lay her back down and see if Poppy needed anything when Severus stormed into the Hospital Wing. He went green with envy at the sight of the touching scene, but his concern for his beloved quickly tamed his male instinct to tear Draco apart. "What happened, Draco?" "She was outside by the lake in the rain, with no cloak or wand. Poppy is running a few tests now." "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let her go. I should have went after her right away. I should..." "You can lament on what you should have done until Doomsday, but the fact is you didn't! Deal with it and move on. Poppy needs more potions, I gave her the last of the fever reducer and there is only one dose left of the cough supressent and the milder sleeping potion. Quit fretting and be useful." Severus was surprised at the tone with which Draco was speaking to him, and that his was so fiercely protecting the Gryffindor witch that he had once called enemy. However, Severus let reason prevail at last and decided to use Poppy's small potions lab to restock the necessary remedies that Poppy required.  
  
Many of the potions required simmer time, so Severus left them to brew and returned to Hermione's side. She was still sleeping, and Draco had likewise dozed of while still holding her. He took Hermione's hand and held it, rubbing little circles on the palm with his thumb. "Oh my dearest. I swore I would never hurt you and that I would never treat you like an invalid. And now, at the first test of my vow, I have failed you. I don't deserve you, in fact I never did. I will never forgive myself for the anguish I have caused you." At those words, the proud head of Slytherin hung his head and wept.  
  
A/N Okay, I know it has been a while, but there it is. That is a pretty long chapter for me, and will hopefully be enought to tide all of you over. If not, then allow me to shamelessly plug my new story, Life Has a Funny Way. It starts out as a Hermione/Draco, but evolves into a Hermione/Severus with time. I promise that it will have a happy ending. Not everything I write is doom and gloom. I will also take the time to promote my new site, the Harry Potter Songfic Challenges. If you are interested, check it out at this   
  
I will actually have something up there by the end of Wednesday. 


	26. If you say so

I Will Remember You

Chapter 26

Yes Folks, She's baaack! For my readers who are still out there, a million a one apologies for how long it has been since I updated. Real-life got in the way for a long time, but now I have some time to devote to this story. I have decided to leave it as is and make it AU since Order of the Phoenix. I had debated going back to make it compliant, but that is just too much work and frankly wouldn't make much sense. So the story will continue with the same story line. That being said, let's get down to the good stuff...

Disclaimer: DOn't own them! Please don't sue. I don't have anything anyway...

Rating: M

Pairing: Hermione/Severus

Poppy returned to the main room of the infirmiry and the scene she was greeted with nearly broke her heart. Draco was still behind Hermione and both were asleep. Even in sleep, Hermione's breathing was labored and Draco's face showed great worry. Next to the bed, Severus sat slumped over, his head in his hands. Though his long hair covered his face, she could tell he had been weeping. 'Poor man...finally finds some happiness only to have it taken away from him.'

Poppy gently touched Severus' shoulders and his head came up with a jolt. "Poppy, how is she? Will she be alright?"

"I ran every test I could think of and they all came back conclusive. She has pneumonia, and a fairly bad case of it. She will need to stay here for a few weeks, perhaps even a month.This kind of illness is the last thing she needs in her condition."

Unknown to the two adults, Hermione had awoken and had heard Poppy's treatment plan, and now voiced her disaproval loudly.

"A month! Surely you must be joking, Poppy. I refuse to spend a month in here, especially when there is so much to do in so little time."

"You'll have even less time than you thought is you don't take care of yourself. Pneumonia could finish you in a couple of weeks if you don't take proper care of it. You are lucky I am not sending you to St. Mungo's to let them take charge of your care."

"I am not staying here for a month. That is final, Poppy. Severus is more than capable of taking care of me in our quarters and you know Draco will help look after me as well. I am not staying here. Severus, please tell her that she is not keeping me here."

"Stay here my love, I need to go speak with Albus. I have a solution, but I need to go clear some things with him first. Wake Draco up and let him know what is going on. I will need to talk to him when I get back."

"Severus, I don't care what plan you and the old man come up with, she is not leaving this infirmary until she is over the pneumonia!"

Severus gave Poppy the 'if you say so look' and swept out the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Albus, I know it is terrible timing, and I wish there were something else for it, but I know that if she were forced to stay in the Infirmary, she would not heal. The pneumonia would finish her because she would refuse to fight it."

"Severus, promise me you will check in with me everyday. We have what I believe will be the final battle of this war looming over us in just two short months. I cannot afford to not have you here for most of it. You have always been my greatest asset when dealing with Tom. BUt I understand your heart lies with her and you must do what you can for her."

"I doubt we will be gone the whole month. I believe in that environment, she will heal quickly. Plus, as you said, I am only a floo call away."

"What of your experiment? I highly doubt you will be able to transport it with you."

"I was thinking of casting a stasis charm on it and hoping it does not adversely affect the potion. If is does, I believe I will have time to start over."

"What of your research though? Will you be able to continue it?"

"I suppose I can try, though she will require most of my attention."

"Might I offer an alternative?"

"Of course. I am open to suggestions."

"Make a copy of your notes and bring Harry and Draco in on it. They are both very gifted at Potions and both have and equal interest in seeing the experiment succeed. Not that you are not more than capable, but perhaps two fresh sets of eyes on this might help bring some new perspective."

"Agreed. But I do not have time to set up the lab for them. Will you be able to handle that for me?"

"Of course I will. Though I do remember you swearing once that I was never allowed in your private labs again."

Severus gave a light chuckle, remembering the day that he had been brewing his own special shampoo when Albus had gotten into his labs and added something to the potion, turning his hair green for a week.

"I highly doubt that you will tamper with this potion, and thankfully I have no shampoo brewing. Draco knows the password. They may access my quarters only if you are with them and only the library. They need not have a set schedule, they can work on it whenever they are able. Tell them I will be happy to offer them class credit for whatever time they do spend on it."

"As you wish Severus. Now, if Poppy gives you any trouble, tell her that I have cleared you to leave with Hermione. Get her well Severus. We will need both of you for the dark times ahead."

"Thank You, Albus. Can you have one of the elves pack our things? Normally I would prefer to do it myself, but time is of the essence."

"Of course, my boy. I will have the bags flooed to your destination. Be well, my son."

"Thank you, Albus. I will check in to let you know when we have arrived."

Severus left the office, not knowing of the sad smile that crossed the Headmaster's lips as he watched Severus leave.

Okay folks, I know it has been...well, two years. My bad. I have not had much time for fanfic writing, as RL got to be a huge pain in the ass. I can't promise how regularly I will update, but I do want to see this story through. Drop me a line and let me know if anybody is still reading. 

Darkelf1313 


	27. Why my Ears?

Okay, Okay. I know it has been more than a year since my last update. I have no excuse and I am a horrible human being. I dont deserve the wonderful readers that I have. 

That being said, I have finally gotten around to an update. Things have slowed down a bit for me, and Deathly Hallows helped to recharge my writing batteries. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own any of these characters, though I would gladly take a few Slytherin men off of JKR's hands :) Don't sue, I have nothing of value.

Severus quickly changed his clothes and grabbed a change of clothing for Hermione as well, remembering at the last minute that all of her clothes were soaked. He made his way back to the Hospital wing with great speed, scowling more venemously than usual at any offending student who dared to get into his way.

He walked through the door, sweeping like the great bat, but his expression softend when he saw Hermione asleep on the cot and Draco beside her holding her hand. He saw how tenderly Draco stroked her hand and wondered, not for the first time, if his godson's feelings for the Gryffindor were deeper than Draco let on. He knew he should feel jealous, but he also knew that as wonderful as his witch was, it would be difficult for a man not to fall in love with her. Plus his witch loved him alone, a fact that he took great surprise and delight in on a regular basis.

Hermione began to stir, so Severus cleared his throat to alert Draco of his presence, though he had little doubt that Draco had already realized that he was there. Draco laid her hand down gently and faced the Potions Master. Severus had never seen such worry and despair in the boy's eyes. He gave his a sympathetic look, trying to reassure him that everything would be alright, but even after years of surviving on deception, he knew he couldn't convince himself, let alone any one else that it would.

"Draco, go change clothes and then go talk to the Headmaster. Take Potter, but only Potter with you."

"She is going to be alright isn't she?"

"Yes, I will make sure she gets better soon and is back for her daily breakfast meetings in no time. Give me a little time to get her well, and then I will ask the Headmaster if you can Floo over for a weekend."

"Thank you. See you soon then."

"Indeed. You did very well last night Draco. I am very proud of the man you have become."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you"

It was at this point that Poppy realized Severus was back and that he was holding a change of clothes for Hermione. Draco knew the wrath of the Mediwitch all too well, so he chose this moment to make his exit. Poppy had her steely gaze fixed firmly on the Potions Master, daring him to challenge her authority over patient care. Severus ignored her, giving Hermione a gentle shake to fully awaken her.

"Easy now, Hermione. I want you to take it nice and slow. I brough you a change of nice dry clothes. Change, but don't rush."

"Thank you Severus. Though I am not sure I want to change out here, but I don't know if I can stand."

"Allow me." With that Severus picked her up, frowning as Draco had at her light weight, and carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the bench so she could change. "Just give a yell when you are done or if you require any assistance. Do not lock the door."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but gave him a small, playful smile. Severus pulled the door closed and then returned to the main room to face Poppy. She was noticably upset, and had gone so far as to put her wand in her desk drawer so as not to hex him silly.

"I don't know why it is that he hires me to tend to the students and staff of this school and yet is constantly encouraging people to go against my medical advice. You and I both know that those dark and damp dungeons are no place for an already sick girl with pneumonia. I thought you cared for the girl. How could you possibly be willing to risk her health, just to please her?"

"I am not risking her health, Poppy. I would die before I would knowingly cause her any more harm. I am taking her out of this Hospital wing, but not to the dungeons."

Severus lowered his voice, as he did not want Hermione to overhear. "I am taking her to one of my estates, specifically, one with a clean, warm, dry climate. She will recouperate well there and I will be able to concentrate on taking care of her, as well as on the upcoming battle plans. If you need any additional potions to refill your stores, ask Draco. He is more than capable of brewing most of the potions you require. If he is unable, I am sure Albus would be more than happy to help you."

"I still don't like this Severus. You know how fragile she is right now, and while I know how much you care for her, you are none the less not a practised healer. But I am sure that your mind is made up, and if the Headmaster has given you permission, then there is little I can do. Call for me if you need me."

"I will Poppy. Thank you."

Severus walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Everything alright?"

"I can't seem to get my socks on. Bending over makes it harder to breathe."

Severus chuckled and entered the room, seeing her on the bench with a pouty look on her face, one sock in her hand, and the other half-way on her foot.

"It's not funny. Stop laughing at me."

"I am sorry, my love, but the look on your face just now was priceless. Come, let me put on the offending socks and then we must be off."

"The Headmaster agreed to let me stay in our quarters?"

"Not exactly."

"Then where are you taking me? If you say to St. Mungo's I swear I will hex your ears off. I am not going there! I refu.."

At this point, Hermione stopped, because Severus was chuckling again and he had a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I am not taking you to St. Mungo's. Just trust me on this one. It will be a nice surprise."

"I do trust you. How are we getting there?"

"Aparition. Come now, I will carry us to just outside the gates and we will be off."

Severus picked her up and then cast a spell on them both, much like the spell that Hermione used to use to keep Harry's glasses clear in the rain, but this one functioned more like a bubble. He carried her through the lesser known passages, ensuring that they would be away from prying eyes of students and teachers alike. Just as he reached the gates, a thought occurred to him.

"Why my ears, Hermione? Why not my nose? It is certainly a prominent enough target."

With a devilish gleam in her eyes, she replied:"I wouldn't do you the favor."

With that, Severus gave a full laugh, one that lingered a bit in the Scottish rain as a pop was heard and the pair disappeared.

Ok there it is. a bit short, but the next chapter will make up for it. A full description of the mystery estate, and some fluff moment between our lovebirds while Hermione recouperates. Review if you like. May inspire me to update sooner!


	28. Desert Rose

I will Remember You - Chapter 28

Disclaimer - See any of the previous chapters.

Yes folks that is right, 2 updates in 2 days! I can't promise how long I will be able to keep that up, but I am currently very inspired, so enjoy it while it lasts.

Enjoy!

BTW: I went back and fixed a fairly major inconsistancy in the first chapter. Is all better now. And for those who dont remember, there will be 2 endings to this story. One, which is my original ending, and one which I decided to write due to fan requests. The original ending will be posted first.

On with the story!

With a POP!, the pair arived, and the difference in climate was noticable to Hermione immediately. Hermione too a look around and was stuck at by the beauty and exotic feel of the place. There was a large 2 story house in the distance that was done in the style of the Spanish mansions of Mexico and the American Southwest. Having just left rainy Scotland, she was surprised to see the sun glinting off off the Terra Cotta tiles that made up the roof of the house that was no less than a Mansion.

Severus held Hermione in his arms, and was instantly pleased at the look of wonder and pleasure on her face. He had kept this home, long after most of the family had encouraged him to sell it as it was seldom visited. But he has always enjoyed his visits here, as it provided such stark contrast to the dreary dungeons of his Scottish castle home.

"Where are we, Severus? This place is magnificent!"

"A fairly remote area of New Mexico in the States. There will be time to tour the house and gardens later. Right now it is straight to bed with you."

"Severus, I would never forgive you if you made me go to bed without at least a quick look around. Please?"

He couldn't resist her, he knew it was futile to argue. If he tried to put her straight to bed, she would probably sneak out and end up doing herself a good deal of harm.

"I couldn't possibly show you the whole grounds now, because they are rather expansive and as light as you are, I don't know that I could carry you that long. But I will show you some of the gardens that are directly beside the house."

Hermione gave a little bouce of childish excitement in his arms, and at that point, he knew that bringing her here was trully the best decision for her recovery.

He walked up the brick path, as Hermione was doing her best impression of an owl, her head and neck going in every which way. As they got closer to the house, Hermione could indeed see that there were two beautiful gardens on either side of the house, one with a marble fountain at its center, the other with a bench swing.

He took her around each garden, showing her the many plants that were so carefully tended.

"That particular species of cactus flower is of great use in healing potions. I frequently substitute it when Belladonna is suggested, due to the risk of overdose with Belladonna. I have found that the potions are just as effective, if not moreso."

"Do you think it would work in a shielding potion, such as the one I am working on?"

"It is certainly possible. I will be sure to get you some samples of everything in the garden while it is at its peak."

Hermione smiled in thanks and continued to look around, occassionally posing a question about this plant or that one. She was taken aback at the beauty of the desert roses, finding that she prefered them to the traditional roses so prevalent in the countryside of England and Scotland.

Severus sat them down on the swing, Hermione still cradled in his arms and they simply enjoyed the beauty around them. There were some insects and lizards moving about in the garden, and both were content to sit quietly and watch them. It wasn't long before Severus noticed that Hermione's somewhat labored breathing had evened out, and a look at her beautiful face confirmed that she was fast asleep. He gently rose from the swing, careful not to jostle her awake and carried her along the garden path to the side entrance of the house.

The inside of the house was, as expected, very well appointed, in beautiful earth tones typical of American Southwest decoration. The ceilings above the main living room were fully vaulted and there was a skylight that allowed the bright afternoon sun in. There was comotion in the kitchen, and Severus realized that the Headmaster must have sent word ahead to his house elves to prepare for his arival. He would commend them on their upkeep of the house and gardens after he put Hermione to bed.

The wide staircase made it easy for Severus to carry his sleeping love upstairs and down the hall to the Master's suite. It was a smaller version of his quarters at Hogwarts, complete with a small sitting area, complete with fireplace and a few bookshelves, and a set of doors leading to the bedroom. A whispered wandless spell opened the doors, and the pair entered a bedroom that was far from his Slytherin room at Hogwarts. The walls were a mural of the Superstition Mountain range, and the sky was charmed to reflect the sky outside, minus the harsh light. The gigantic bed was a 4 posted bed, though lacking the canopy or curtains of his Hogwarts bed. It looked like very roughly carved wood but closer inspection showed that the frame was actually petrified Sequoia. The bedcovers were a delightful mix of the burnt reds, oranges and yellows that marked the landscape, with the occassional splash of turquoise thrown in. Another whispered spell turned the covers down, and Severus placed his beloved on the bed and tucked her in. He gave her a tender kiss before turning to leave. In her sleep, Hermione's mouth turned up into a smile, a sure sign of the pleasant dreams she would have.


	29. Bushy Hair and Buck Teeth

A/N: I know it has been awhile, but I am terrible about updating sometimes. I spend too much time reading all the wonderful fics that other authors have put up and it causes me to neglect my own. I will be drawing this one to a close before too much longer. Most likely, another 5-7 chapters, this one not included. After that, I will be working on Life Has a Funny Way, which I can assure you will have a much happier ending than this one. I'm not always doom and gloom. Anyway, enjoy. I will try to have the next one up soon. But I wont promise a date, because we all know I wont keep it

* * *

It had been two very worrisome weeks since Severus brought Hermione to his estate in the Southwestern United States. As he had anticipated, the dry air had helped her immensely, as her lungs were already clear of fluid and she had not had any trouble breathing for a few days now. She had a few bouts of tiredness and weakness that he attributed to her other illness, but that was to be expected. He had spent all of his free time, which was considerable as Hermione napped a lot, working on strategies to defeat Voldemort in the upcoming battle. New Years' Day loomed ever closer, and he was going to do everything within his power to be sure that Hermione and those they both cared about made it through this battle. He would also finally settle his debt to Lily and James by ensuring that their precious son survived.

The key was to bind or banish what most would call his soul while also destroying his body, to ensure that he would never be able to rise again to torment future generations. He suspected that as Voldemort was more snake than man at this point, whatever spell or potion he concocted, would likely contain an element of Parseltongue, which would have to be supplied by Harry, as he was the only other known living Parseltongue. He knew the Golden Trio would have to face the monster in the end, but the thought of Hermione, in her somewhat fragile state, having to face that wretch made his stomach turn in knots. He knew that she, knowing she had a limited amount of time to live anyway, may be prompted to do something reckless, and the thought of losing her so soon was terrifying to him. His thoughts of Hermione drifted to the wonderful time they had spent here, exploring his manor and the grounds. Everything had been taken in with such wonder into her eager little brain, and it while it was selfish, he would give nearly anything to pretend that the Dark Lord had never existed and keep his beloved here for as long as the gods would allow her to stay. But he would not abandon his friends and the Order, and knew that she wouldn't forgive him if he tried.

His was pulled from his thoughts by a shriek from Hermione, and he immediately dropped his quill and notes to bound up the stairs to her room. He was nearly out of breath when he reached her door, but he flung it open and his sharp eyes took a look to see what had elicited such a scream from Hermione. As he saw nothing, he searched her face for a grimace of pain, and his sharp spy ears listed to her breathing, which was quick, but not raspy, which would indicate a return of the pneumonia. Again, finding nothing he sat on the edge of the bed, and at this point noticed the wild eyed but still partially glazed look on Hermione's face. She's still in her dream, though her body is awake. I need to bring her out of it gently.

"Hermione, love everything is alright now. Look at me. Come back to the world of the waking and I promise it will be alright."

Hermione blinked once or twice, and then her eyes closed and a deep shudder wracked her small frame. When, after a moment, her eyes opened again, Severus saw his beloved looking back at him. He held her for a moment, soothing her with his voice and a gentle rubbing of her back. After a few moments she had calmed significantly, and was ready to tell him about her dream.

"I figured it out Severus. I know how to beat the bastard."

Severus stared at her in disbelief. Surely he had not heard her correctly?

"Hermione, what do you mean? Surely, it was just a dream?"

"If so it was the most vivid dream of my life. I could smell the battle, I could feel it all around me and I saw….I saw what we have to do to bring him down. "

Severus still had a hard time believing that the answer had come to her so suddenly, when he and all members of the Order had been searching for it for years. But who was he to doubt his witch?

"Well, Hermione, tell me everything."

At this point, Hermione proceeded to lay everything out for him, step by step as she had seen in her vision/dream. After nearly half an hour, Severus had to admit the idea had merit. He planned to floo Albus to tell him, but Hermione stopped him.

"I think it is best we do this in person, don't you? Besides, I am fully well now and it is about time we get back to the castle."

"Hermione, I…." Severus trailed off, not sure about how to ask her the next question.

"What is it Severus? You can tell me. I know you worry about the weather getting to me, but I promise I'll be more careful this time. "

"It's not that…I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I wasn't to ask you to stay here, until all of this is over. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you in this battle, and I just know that you will be safe here. Please?"

Normally, Hermione would have been outraged at such a suggestion, but when phrased with such genuine concern and love, she couldn't help but feel anything but warm and fuzzy feelings to the man who sat beside her.

"I know that you worry, Sev, and believe me, I don't want anything to happen either. But we both know that I am not going to stay here while you and those I love are out their fighting and risking their lives. I already have a death sentence hanging over me. I may as well make it count for something. I know you don't like to think about it. Gods know, I don't either, especially now…"

A sad haunted look passed her face as she trailed off, and Severus couldn't help but notice that this was really the first time that she had ever looked upset by the thought of her death. While he didn't want to force her, he was especially curious about the last comment.

"What do you mean, especially now? According to the stages of grief, depression or denial come before acceptance, and you have been very accepting of your illness, until now. What's changed?"

"What's changed? How can you ask me that? Do you honestly not understand?"

"I didn't mean to upset you, love. I just…you have been so strong about it up until now. And it isn't like you don't have a right to be upset, you certainly do and I can't even imagine how you are feeling but I just wondered why now and I'm sorry I'm an idiot and I'll shut up now."

"You are adorable when you ramble. I am less accepting of the thought of my death now than before, because now I know what I'll miss. I finally found my place in this world after all these years, and now it is being taken from me, or rather, I am being taken from it. I was always the girl who didn't really fit in. When I was a Muggle child, I was different, because of my magic and my brains. Even once I came to Hogwarts, I knew I didn't really belong. The classes have always been wonderful, and I always cared for my friends, but I still always felt a bit like a child on the outside, looking in. But now, when we are all so much closer than before and I even have Draco as a friend, now when I finally feel like I belong, I have to go, much sooner than I would like. And I know that whatever afterlife the gods have in store for me, I know I won't really be happy there, because without you, there is only sorrow."

Severus was taken aback. Never, in all his life, had he ever felt so humbled and so loved. The beautiful witch in his arms had just told him that even Heaven would be incomplete without him.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Hermione?"

"You saw past the bushy hair and buck teeth. You loved me, Severus. That's all, and that alone is more than worthy."

* * *

Ok, I know that was a sap-fest. Hope it was enjoyed. I will see how long my streak of inspiration holds.


	30. Well done, my dear Well done

A/N: Ok, not too terribly long since the last one. Hermione will lay everything out for Albus this chapter, and we will also see some long awaited Harry/Draco interaction. (not a pairing, at least not in this story) A big thank you to all of my readers who have stuck with this story, despite my lack of updates and to all the new readers I have picked up since this story began.

* * *

After asking the House elves to make sure his and Hermione's things were sent back to Hogwarts, Severus apparated himself and Hermione to the Hogwarts gates. He was instantly struck at how damp it was and he worried for his love. She too noticed the dampness in the air, but rather than worry, she face showed a sense of relief. Severus was puzzled by this and told her as much.

"Oh, I was just glad that inspite of everything, one can still count on the weather in the Scottish Highlands to be a constant. It is mid-November and it feels exactly the way it should feel here. A pleasant constant in an ever-changing world."

Satisfied with that answer, Severus took her hand and cast a disillusionment charm over them so they could walk to the Headmaster's office uninterrupted. He loved the feel of her tiny warm hand in his, and held it just a bit tighter than was necessary. Hermione gave him a smile, and no words between them were necessary to convey how loved and cherished they both were.

The gargoyle in front of the office stepped aside for the Potions master, despite his not having the current password. Hermione giggled somewhat girlishly and Severus gave her a questioning look.

"What, pray tell, do you find amusing?"

"It doesn't matter if it is a First year or a 1000 year old gargoyle, all tremble before the scowl of the Potions Master!"

Severus gave a hearty chuckle at that and they continued up the long winding staircase, stopping occasionally so that Hermione would not tire herself. When they finally reached the office, they found Albus and Minerva having a nightcap.

"Ah, Severus and Hermione! We were not expecting you so soon! Good to have you back. Won't you join us for a drink?"

Severus started to refuse but a quick elbow from Hermione silenced him. Minerva saw the exchange and couldn't suppress a laugh. Albus just twinkled.

"What for you Hermione? I shouldn't be offering you some of the more potent items in my collection, but I imagine a taste won't do you much harm. Your usual, Severus?"

"Indeed. Thank you, Headmaster."

"I believe a cup of tea will do me just fine, Headmaster. I have never cared too much for spirits."

"Ah, indeed. A pity though, I have a rather extensive collection."

"Oh, hush Albus. Hermione does not need to hear about your liquor collection. I don't need to be a mind reader to know that they have something to tell you, so let them get on with it. I imagine they are both tired and would like to get some rest before classes tomorrow."

"Quite right, as always, Minerva dear. Forgive the doddering of an old man."

Minerva gave a snort at that, and Hermione could not suppress a grin. Old man, indeed. The Headmaster handed Hermione a cup of tea and Severus a snifter of brandy. They sat on a big plush couch across from Albus and Minerva.

"Alright, now, what is it you two need to tell me?'

"Well, it is Hermione's story to tell actually. Hermione?"

"Well, I suppose it sounds a bit silly, but I had a dream and I think the dream was showing me how to defeat Voldemort."

The elicited a gasp from Minerva and a grin and twinkle from Albus.

"Well then, my dear. Let's hear it."

"When Harry's parents were killed, everyone said it was old magic that protected Harry from the curse. It was old magic that he used to bring himself back the night Cedric was killed. While there are many in our world who don't really believe in the old magic anymore, there is no way we can continue to deny its existence and particularly its usefulness. We need to use the old magic that Voldemort himself holds in high regard against him, to undo him, body and soul. The old magic is as varied in kind as the plants in the Forbidden Forest, and by combining as many elements of that magic into one single spell, cast by all parts, except Harry, at the same time, we can undo the magic that holds his body together and that binds his soul to this world."

Albus pondered for a moment, while Minerva simply looked a bit dumbstruck. Just when Hermione was convinced that he hated the idea, he beamed at her with a genuine smile and look of pride.

"I always knew we could expect great things from you, Hermione. Please continue. I am sure you have more."

"Yes, I do. There are certain numbers that are important in the old magic, most specifically 3, 5, 7 and 9. 3 and 9 are the most important of those, but the others are very significant as well. The circle is the most well known of the symbols, especially that which contains a pentacle. I am proposing 4 separate but concentric circles each one made up of a different element of the old magic. The first will obviously be Harry, Ron and myself. We will be in more of a semi circle, with Voldemort being the other point in the circle. We aren't the Gryffindor Golden Trio for nothing. The next will be elemental magic, Earth Air Fire Water and Spirit, which is what the points of the pentacle represent. I am recommending teachers for this as elemental magic is sometimes taxing to the system. The group of 7 will be those who represent some of the magical creatures of our world, such as Remus, Hagrid, Firenze, and Fleur. I am sure we can come up with 3 more in no time. The group of 9 may be the most difficult. We will need a trio of students from each of the remaining 3 houses. Hogwarts is in and of itself old magic, and it has been strengthened by everyone who has ever walked through these halls for the last thousand years. Each trio will need to truly exemplify the characteristics of their house. All of us, casting what will basically be a supercharged Finite Incantum to undo his magic should be enough to break him. Harry will be the only one casting a different spell, and his will be in Parseltongue, to banish the pieces of Voldemort's soul once our spell has fractured it and destroyed his body. It sound complex, I know, and yet in some ways quite simple. I honestly think this is the best chance we have at beating him."

Albus stood up and crossed the short distance to where Hermione sat. The aged wizard looked every bit of his 100+ years, but there was no mistaking the power in his gaze. He locked eyes with the young witch, before giving her a deep bow followed by a grandfatherly embrace.

"My dear, I do believe that you have, in fact, figured out what the rest of us have been trying to figure out for the last 50 years. If this works, and I truly believe it will, the entire Wizarding world will owe you the debt of our very existence. Well done, my dear. Well done."

* * *

And there you have it. The plan to bring him down. Will it work? We'll find out in a few chapters. I know I promised some Draco?harry interaction, but it will have to wait until the next chapter. Review if you like. I will get the next one up as soon as I can.


End file.
